Big Time Changes 101
by Jman4208
Summary: A CROSSOVER NICK SHOULD'VE HAD IN MIND! Zoey 101's Logan Reese meets Big Time Rush's Logan Mitchell. After five years on the east coast, Logan Reese travels to L.A. to win back the love of his life, Quinn Pensky now living as Camile Roberts. Quinn/Camile is afraid to deal with her past as she tries to move forward but Reese won't quit. the heart wants what it wants.
1. Big Time Changes

Big Time Changes!

"I don't want your photograph, I don't need your photograph all I've got are these photographs I want to touch you ….." as the door to a Manhattan apartment opens. "Logan! Loge, LOGANNNNNNNN!" "What! Why did you shut off my stereo Lola?"

"Are you singing about Quinn again?" "No I'm not, yes I am." He said shyly "You're pathetic you know that." "I'm not Lola I just… look at this **photograph** it is the Last photo I have of Quinn and as **Deff Leopard** says 'that's not enough.'" "Look Logan when I told you to come live with me in New York I did it because you were going to UCLA in LA at the time and NY just had better film study programs and I didn't want you living alone it's not good for your mental health especially since your still crazy over Quinn. Now help me put up these groceries."

"I love you Lola you're like my sister, I consider you a sister especially since we slit our wrists and mixed our blood together and I still have the scar to prove it. I'm just a Starbucks employee working for minimum wage studying film with no love life." "Logan, what about that girl you went out with last month what was her name um… Kristen?" "Yeah, well, she was only interested in making out and all she did was talk about herself, it bored me to tears. Face facts Lola I'll never find another girl like Quinn again. She always listened to my problems made me feel smarter and was wacky and crazy but we just clicked and stuff you know."

"Look Vince and I clicked after he apologized for being a total jerk but it took some time for me warm to him in High School and now we're engaged!" "Well yippe for you but whenever I see a brunette I think of Quinn. Darn miss her I wonder where she is. Wait that's it I'll just look her up." "You do that I got to go down to the college I got a class on Method Acting anyways call if you need me bro. Love you." "Love you too Lola. "Quinn I know you're out there somewhere and I'm going find you if it's the last thing I do."

Apartment 4J Palm Woods Apartment building Los Angeles California.

"Camile." "Logan what do I owe this unexpected but wonderful visit I thought you were suppose to be in the studio with the boys?" "Well I was, Gustavo let us out of rehearsal early so I was thinking you and I could go out for a nice romantic lunch at that new fancy French restaurant." "Well that sounds great but uh just let me just freshen up. You can come while I get ready babe." Camile is in the bathroom putting on her make up. Mitchell then looks at the pictures along the fire place and sees one of the old PCA gang at the beach and she's wearing a PCA Hoddle. "Ok Logan ready to go." "Uh, Camile what's this." That picture's just some old friends from my home town in Connecticut." "Then why is there a beach?" "We were vacationing in So Cal one summer. There's me my friends Zoey, Lola, Chase, Michael and Logan." Oh so you actually knew another Logan?" "Yeah I did I haven't seen him or any of the gang in years." "Camile why don't you tell me more about these guys." "You know what Logan I'm really hungry can we just head out now. So let's talk about rehearsal." Camile said changing the subject.

**Ok for those of you who are not Familiar with the TV show Big Time Rush created by Scott Fellows. Erin Sanders who played Quinn Pensky on Zoey 101 was also a character on Big Time Rush and played the role of Camile Roberts who was Logan Mitchells girlfriend in that show . Also in BTR Camiles character is from the state of Connecticut. So I'm mixing both shows hoping someone from Nickelodeon will pick this up and produce it especially since the cast members are in their 20s like I want.**

Anyways Camile is hiding her other life from Logan Mitchell which is why she was so hasty to get to lunch and change subjects.

New York City 3:00 P.M.

Logan Reese was knocked out on the computer his hair was a mess there was phone books all over place and he spent all night searching for Quinn Pensky 'his Quinn'. "Poor sweet Logan he's a mess." Says Lola "Logan wake up." Lola then turns up the stereo really loud to get his attention." "QUINN IS THAT YOU?!" "No silly it's Lola and what the heck is with you you've been up all night?"

"Yes" Logan said groggily. "I think you're putting way to much effort into finding Quinn I mean come on dude move on theirs someone out there for you maybe you and Quinn were meant to be back in high school but I'm sure she's moved on and forgotten about you." "Don't say that! I know we're meant to be together but dang it sis you may be right what if she forgot about me what if she's found someone else **SOMEONE MORE DEVISTATINGLY HANDSOME WITH A BETTER BODY BETTER SMILE AND MORE IMPORTANTLY BETTER HAIR! I HOPE NOT BECAUSE THERE IS NO ONE BETTER LOOKING THAN ME!" ** " Logan relax your hyperventilating and I'm surprised the conceded jerk in you hasn't died." "No its died down but Quinn changed me from an arrogant jerk to a big teddy bear." "Look you need to get your mind off of her, I know what'll be fun lets go to time square to get some pie." "Why pie why not a late lunch its 3 in the afternoon?" "Because I want pie and pie always makes people happy now come on you pathetic mope."

Camile then heads over to Kendells apartment to meet the other boys because her new TV movie she's worked on for months is about to premiere on TV and she is meeting up with the boys to watch it. "Hey Kendell did the movie start yet I'm kind of nervous." "It didn't start Camile and don't worry you'll do fine you're a fantastic actress." "Hey babe am I late?" says Logan "Nope you're right on time but where are Carlos and James? I want them here." Kendell then hears a banging on the door and its James and Carlos. "Quick James close the door now!" says Carlos. "Where were you?" says Logan "James and I were playing hockey in the hallway we tried to finish the game quick so we could be here for Camiles big TV debut."

**Time Square New York City**

"I'm telling you Logan this pie is just so good if it was a person I'd marry it!" "Yeah but you've got Vince so pie is out of the question. I need a miracle to find Quinn if only I could just…" "Bro why are you so bent on finding Quinn anyways I think it's great you still love her but why?" "Look, Lola, when I lost Quinn I also lost my best friend." "I thought chase was your best friend." "Me and him had a falling out I don't like to talk about it."

Aside from our romance she was a friend who was always there for me Quinn was someone I could be my self with tell her anything, I miss the times we spent together to be honest I hung out with her more than anyone else. Those last two summers in Santa Barbra were magical. That's the last time I saw her in person summer of 09. I guess your right I have to forget about her but I'm not men fight for the women that they love." The waitress is flipping through channels and stops at Camile/Quinn's new TV movie.

"Lola, Is that Quinn?" "Holy crap that is she looks great." Says Lola "Lola my prayers have been answered but why is she on TV in the first place?" "Beats me Logan . Hey miss another apple pie please."

"Logan you got that look on your face like your thinking about something, oh no we're going to L.A. aren't we?" "YES! But we don't have money but I've finally found my Quinny pie after five years." "Quinny Pie?" says Lola "Don't tell anyone I call her that it was her nickname that she liked but I never told you or the gang because you all would've laughed. Ok I know my idea is a little out there but now I can finally get her back. But Loge you said it yourself we don't have money for a trip to L.A. it's expensive." "Uh Huh." Says Logan he's drawn into the TV as Lola pays the bill. "Logan I'm ready" "No I just want to stay and watch Quinn some more." Lola grabs his arm and drags him out of the diner as he's holding on to the door. "COME ON LOVERBOY I'M READY TO GO!" "No can we leave on commercial?" "Come on Reese, you love sick puppy."

**Los Angeles California Palm Woods Apartment Complex **

"As Mitchell and Camile are sitting in her apartment snuggling Logan asks the question that's been burning on his mind. "Camile you did a killer job in the movie. Listen are you going to tell me about this Logan character or not?" "No, besides you wanted to know about all my friends' not just Logan."

"Camile I can't help but think you're hiding something from me I mean I'm Logan he's Logan something's up." 'You think something is weird because I know two Logan's?"

"I guess it's just my boyfriend like instincts kicking in." "Listen, Logan Reese was just a really good friend of mine nothing more."

"Nothing more Camile because judging by handsome he looks I'd say you possibly dated him.' Camile then lets out a small laugh. "Logan no I didn't Logan was just my BEST friend. I'm your girlfriend you should believe me." "Fine Camile if you say nothing happened between you and Logan Reese then nothing happened." "Logan I feel like you are you mad at me?" "No Camile I'm not mad ok so let's drop the whole Reese conversation." "Ok Logan." "Good. So do you want to make out? Camile earth to Camile." "What?" "I asked if you wanted to make out with me, do you?"

"Sure sorry I was just having a flashback when you said that." "Sure I'd love to."

**When Mitchell said those words to me it made me think of Reese it amazed me every time we'd get into a fight or disagree he'd always use that 'make out' line and I'd forget why I was even mad at him. I just hope I don't have to explain my past to Mitchell. But I'm happy with him I love him that's why were together honestly I haven't thought of Reese seriously even though I kept that photo on my fireplace. I don't have those feelings for Logan Reese anymore. Oh God i hate lying to my boyfriend hopefully this is the last time he'll question me about Logan Reese.**

**WELL THERE'S CHAPTER ONE. I'M REALLY DEAD SET ON NICKELODEAN TAKING A LOOK AT THIS FAN FIC AND PICKING IT UP TO PUT INTO PRODUCTION. IT MAY SEEM CRAZY BUT IT'S TRUE I WONDER WHY NICK DIDN'T COME UP WITH THE IDEA TO COMBINE BOTH SHOWS. I THOUGHT OF IT BECAUSE BASCIALLY ERIN SANDERS WAS ON 2 NICK SHOWS DELT WITH 2 LOVE INTRESTS BY THE NAME OF LOGAN. SO I THOUGHT HEY I THINK 90'S NICK FANS AS WELL AS ZOEY 101 FANS ESPECIALLY WOULD LOVE THIS. I NEED ALL THE SUPPORT I CAN GET FOR THIS TO MAKE IT TO DAN SCHNEIDER. SO I'M TRYING TO BRING OLD NICK BACK IF THIS COULD BE A TV MOVIE HOW AWSOME WOULD THAT BE.**

**JASON HODGES**

**SOUTH HOLLAND, ILLINOIS 60473 **

**SOUTH SUBURBS OF CHICAGO.**


	2. Change For Better Or Worst

Change For Better and Worst

**Thursday 5:00 P.M. New York City**

Logan Reese was just washing dishes as Lola turned in for the night. His cell phone rang so he quickly dried his hands and answered it. It was his father Malcolm Reese. "Hey dad what's up I haven't heard from you since last month when you we're working on your lattest film I'm actually surprised you called I was just thinking about you." "Well son the reason I called is because I have some important news but before I get to that how are you doing?"

I'm doing fine pop the starbucks job is going well, Lola is taking multiple acting classes at the junior college and I feel like I've grown up since I had you cut me loose from your money I'm finally earning money on my own without you handing it too me. I know I can go on and on but you said you had some important news pop?"

"Well I went to the DR. a couple weeks ago just for a checkup and my DR. told me I'm not in the best shape I thought I was." "Well dad if you found out you were sick weeks ago why didn't you call me then and besides you should be in tip top shape you have perfect health for a man your age." "Logan I'm not sure how to tell you this but…" **I could hear the hesitation in my father's voice so I knew it was something bad I just mentally prepped myself not hoping for really bad news.**

I'M DYING LOGAN." **And there were the words just as plain as a blank piece of paper. There was a hitch in my voice I could barely speak. **"Son, you there?" "Yeah… yeah, I'm still here. Dad listen is it pneumonia, cancer?" "It's Lung Cancer. The DR said I have only a few weeks to live I didn't tell you when I first found out because I didn't know how to cope with it myself and I didn't know how to tell you Logan." "Well dad I can't believe this, this just can't be." "I can't believe it either but listen I know you've got your own life but I need you to come to Los Angeles." "Dad if you need me I'm there but I can't even affor…" "Look I've set you up at the Palm Woods Apartment Complex I'll wire you some money to pay for you and Lolas pane tickets." "Dad don't worry I'll gather up Lola and we'll be there soon!"

"Lola! Lola get up." "No, no, no Logan what is it?" WE'RE GOING TO L.A.!" "What?" "My dad's sick and he needs me. Dad found us a place to stay and will wire us money to get there. This might also be my chance to find Quinn!" "Logan I'm so happy." "Why so you can be there to support me and my dad?" "Yes, and I can get my big break and be a news reporter."

"I thought you wanted to be an actress?" "Yeah but then I decided I want to do news." "Why?" "Because you don't need acting skills to do news, you just need pure hard facts plus it'll be great for my image." "I can't believe it Lola it's a miracle I mean but LA is a big city she could be anywhere." I'm going to go pack right now. YES! I'M FINALLY GONNA SEE MY QUINN AGAIN!" Logan I said it before and I'll say it again, you're one lovesick puppy!" "Lovesick I may be but Quinn and I will be together again soon. You wait and see. YOU WAIT AND SEE MARTINEZ!" As Logan runs happily out of Lolas room before he turns to go down the hall he runs into the wall. "Lolaaaaa!" "What Loge?" "I think I broke my nose. Nope, its fine uh there's blood on the floor and I stubbed my toe against the wall." "Aw, poor Logan." Says Lola.

"Look I don't care! Well is their anyway I could… ok I understand thank you." "So Camile what happened?" "I didn't get the part!" "Camile I'm so sorry. Look lets go outside for some fresh air?" So Camile I can't help but pry at the issue about Reese "Look Logan you don't have to worry or get jealous he's gone I don't even know what happened to him and you and I put this issue to bed" "I haven't seen or thought of him in 5 years except when you really brought up the photograph." "I'm not jealous I'm just curious about the guy." "Listen he was a great guy-friend and a confidant but I don't care about him anymore he's a distant memory far from my thoughts he's not important!"

Ladies and Gentlemen we'd like to welcome you aboard United Airlines. This Aircraft is servicing nonstop service from New York JFK to Los Angeles Intl. we ask that all small carry on items bestowed safely underneath the seat in front of you. After going through all the safety procedures the flight attendant ends with we ask that you sit back relax our estimated flight time should be 5 hours and 15 minutes weather conditions when we arrive should be mostly sunny CAUSE COME ON PEOPLE 90% OF THE TIME IT IS SUNNY IN BEAUTIFUL SO CAL! WHY AREN'T YOU PEOPLE LAUGHING AT MY AIRPLANE HUMOR! Anyways we'd like to thank you for flying with United Airlines sit back relax and enjoy the friendly skies as were in route to Los Angeles California."

Meanwhile in flight somewhere in the state of Nevada "Logan you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine Lola it's just flight is so long where are we anyways?" "Ladies and gentlemen we are presently flying over Las Vegas Nevada." "Lola the closer we get the more nervous its been 5 years." "Logan remember we're going because of your father he needs his son." "I love you lola you always know how to make me feel better. You know this reminds me of the time." Lola is already snoring like a freight train. "and now I'm alone."

"Wow LAX I haven't been here in years I've forgotten what it looks like." Says Lola. Anyways they go to budget to rent a car.

"Hi I'm Logan Reese I already had a Lexus reserved." "A Lexis oh that's so funny." Says Lola "Lola its not that funny." "the heck its not A-Lexus like a girls name." "So uh anyways can I get the keys?" "OH, sorry sir I'm afraid we're out of Lexus'." "WHAT BUT I REQUESTED A LEXUS! Ok fine it is what it is so what are my other options?"

"Well you have two options you can either get a Honda Accord or a Hyundai Sonata." "What a Hyundai no way their junk!" Logan thinks on his feet and puts on the typical Logan Reese smile that 'look' how about I take you out to dinner?" "Excuse us miss." "Loge what are you doing" Says Lola. "Flirting so she'll give me the Accord. So how about dinner the last Accord just left." "Well can't you give me a Nissan or something?" "I would but that's out of your budget as well." "We can make out and you give me the Nissan for free!" "No."

"AWW! CHEESE AND SNOT! I give up just give me the dumb Korean piece of junk please."

Anyways as Lola and Logan walk out the female clerk stops him. "Wait, Mr. Reese. Does all that stuff you said abouit making out still go or…?" Logan rudely answers in a snappy tone "No." "Wait Mr. Reese I'll give you a fee car I just want to kiss you please!" as she jumps over the counter and falls.

"Loge I don't know what you're mad about the Sonata is nice." "Lola you don't understand cars do you? Hyundai's are not reliable." "I'm hungry can we stop at IN-N-OUT?" "After we go see my father Lola." After Lola bugs Logan a few more time he gives in they stop at IN-N-OUT but he wants no eating in the car.

At UCLA Medical Center in Los Angeles Lola and Logan head up to the fifth floor to see Malcolm. Lola hid the bag of food in her purse to get it pass the front desk. "Dad." "Son, Lola you're here." "How are you feeling pop?" "I'm Tired Logan sick and tired." "Mr. Reese I'm so sorry with what you're going through I hope you don't mind that I'm eating I haven't had lunch today."

"That's fine Lola, So Logan how are you?" "Just worried about you pop that's all. But Quinn is in L.A. so that's some good news I just have to find her." A nurse walks in and tells Lola she cant eat in the hospital. "MIND YOUR OWN BEES WAX LADY!"The nurse goes to get security while Lola eats a fry she notices their stale and spits it in her purse.

Anyways Lola finishes her sandwich as guards come to apprehend her. "Hey there she is!" Lola runs down the hall and reaches a dead end. Thinking quickly she reaches in her purse and throws French fries at security "Stay back I've got fries!" "Logan I think you'd better go save Lola." "Right Love you dad."

"Hi I'd like to check in I already have an apartment reserved under the name Reese." "Ah Logan Reese um… yes here's your room key. HAVE A PALM WOODS DAY!" "What?" "Nothing sir that just a little something we say at the Palm Woods."

Logan I'm going to crash you know jet lag from the plan ride." I'm going to go down to the Lobby try to clear my head I say tomorrow we start searching for Quinn I just need to relax. Later" says Logan

Lola gets a phone call from Vince. "Lola it's me uh where are you you're not in the apartment are you downtown in time square?" "No I'm in LA with Logan his dads sick so I came for moral support. What do you need?" "Lola I don't know how to say this but I've been seeing another woman on the side." "What! Vince how could you do this to me, what, is she better looking more fun funnier?! "Listen I just got bored with you and I don't mean to hurt your feelings but I hope you understand."

Vince hangs up without so much as a goodbye and for Lola this hurt more than anything. The man she loved who went from jerk to lover boy went back to being a two timing jerk face cheater. Lola had a major breakdown and wept.

Down in the Lobby Camile and Logan Mitchell come back from a nice lunch as Logan Reese goes down to the lobby… He spots a brunette with a mysterious but good looking guy wondering who he is. Reese taps the girl on her shoulder she slowly turns to him and smiles but that smile fades and her mouth hangs open while Reese's eyes go wide. Logan Mitchell then realizes this is the man he's been Questioning Camile about from the photo. "You look beautiful."

"Are you Logan Reese?" Says Mitchell. "Yes I am." Camile/Quinn is getting nervous as a wreck "Camile I knew you were hiding something from me! Who is this mop head?" "Hey who are you calling a mop head and her name is Quinn!" "Camile I know you've been lying to me about Reese but you've been lying about other things haven't you, I KNEW IT! I've held my suspensions back but I want you to tell me the truth and who this guy is."

"Yeah and I want to know what you're doing with my Ex Girlfriend you.. you… PERSON WHO LOOKS TEN TIMES BETTER THAN ME BUT WITH BETTER HAIR AND SMOOTHER FEATURES!"

Quinn/Camile what the heck is going on! Both boys respond at the same time

Quinn takes them back to her apartment to explain everything.

"OK, Reese this is Logan Mitchell my… boyfriend we've been dating since 2009. Mitchell this is Logan Reese and I did lie to you but I lied because I didn't want you finding out about this part of my life and Reese was a big part of my life. **I WAS big part of Quinn's life what I'm not anymore. I'm going to have to talk to her privately." **Reese and I went to PCA a boarding school in Malibu up the Pacific Coast Highway and we spent 3 years hating each other then jr year after I gotten out of my first relationship Reese and I stated dating and fell in love. Ok Mitchell that's it."

"Well thank you Camile but Reese what are you doing here?" Says Mitchell. "I don't have to explain a single thing to you." "Ok boys stop fighting.. you know what I cant take this anymore i… I need to take a walk I'll see you guys later."

**Why is this happening and around the time Mitchell was questioning me about Reese. What is this bad karma or something! I cant even face Reese I can't face Mitchell. Why is this happening where did I go wrong!" **as she breaks down walking outside her apartment as the boys show themselves out.

**I'VE TRIED NONSTOP TRYING TO GET THIS STORY OUT ON TWITTER ON ZOEY 101 PAGES AND BIG TIME RUSH PAGES AND NOTHING. I REALLY WANT THIS TO BE PRODUCED BY NICK ITS BEEN MY DREAM FOR ABOUT MONTHS TO HAVE ICK BRING BOTH LOGANS TOGETHER AND I THINK THE PLOT FLOWS REALLY GOOD. MATTHEW UNDERWOOD IS A DECENT ACTOR AND I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE HIM TO RUN WITH THE IDEA AS WELL AS THE REST OF THE CAST I'M THINKING THIS WOULD MAKE A GOOD ZOEY 101 REUION SINCE MOST FANS WANT A REUNION. AND SPEKING ON IN-N-OUT I MISS IT LIKE CRAZY! IF ONLY SOMEONE WOULD PICK THIS FIC UP I COULD GO BACK OUT WEST BUT I NEED ALL THE SUPPORT I CAN GET!**

**JASON HODGES**

**SOUTH HOLLAND, ILLINOIS, 60473**

**SOUTH SUBURBS CHICAGO**


	3. The Sit Down

The Sit Down

"Logan what happened to you?" says Lola. "Well I ran into Quinn in the lobby and she's got a boyfriend A BOYFRIEND! And his name is Logan, can you believe that!?" "Kind of, just talk to her please." "I tried to talk to Quinn but she's confused right now." "Logan give her some time to come around." "No I'm going to go talk to her." "Good luck bro." "Thanks."

There was a knock on Quinn's apartment door. "Logan what do you want I made it clear to you and Mitchell I don't want to talk right now?" "Please WE talk?" "NO! As far as I'm concerned we have nothing to talk about. And further more what are you doing in L.A. anyway?" "Look I'll explain can you just let me in? I won't pull anything I swear."** Just as Quinn shuts the door Reese puts his foot in between it** "Get your foot out the door Reese." "Look just let me take you out for a cup of coffee and then if you want me to leave you alone I will." "Come in let me go freshen up."

"Nice Place Quinn." "Thanks Logan" as Quinn is ready to go she gets a call on her cell saying she has a package in the lobby. "Oh I have to run down to the lobby for a second uh you wait here." Logan then looks around the apartment seeing all the pictures of Quinn and Mitchell but none of Quinn and himself. He then goes into her bedroom and goes through her closet trying to find something of their old relationship he comes across a box that says 2009 (which was the year she put her old life behind her) looking in the box he finds her old pair of glasses the thing that made Quinn sparkle in a way.

"So this is where you've been hiding Quinn, in a box for five years." Logan decided to hold onto them for sentimental purposes. He then hears the front door open and he quickly puts the box back and hides in the bathroom. "Logan I'm back." "Oh hey I was in the bathroom." "Ok. Mitchell sent me roses aren't they beautiful?" "Logan grunts under his breath. "Yeah nice."

At the coffee shop Logan and Quinn catch up but some deep things are revealed.

"Logan what's this all about?" "You're acting like you don't miss me Quinn." "Just spill it." "Why are you in Los Angeles Quinn?" "Why are you here Logan?" "I asked you first Quinn?" "Look I've changed." "Well that's obvious Quinn" "Look don't be sarcastic Logan." "Ok you want the truth fine. I brought you here to catch up. I've been living with Lola in Manhattan for 5 years working at star bucks Lola is also here in L.A. with me" "enough beating around the bush why are you here?" "Quinn I came here to find you, you seem to be doing well for yourself what happened to the science loving glasses wearing girl I used to call my girlfriend?'" "SHE"S DEAD! Look sorry I snapped where do I begin I don't know uh…

It was 2009 we graduated from PCA and I was in Connecticut at the time as you know and you and I we're dating by video chat but remember we said it wouldn't work so we stopped and that was it you can't be mad at me. For us splitting up"

"Don't you remember what I said to you? We promised each other we'd wait till we we're done with college and be together again you'd say you'd wait for me. Why didn't you?!" Logan said in a sad rough tone. What about this Logan Mitchell character huh?! Did you replace me?"

"Logan don't you dare think for a second I'd replace you. Look I drifted into acting and theater while in Connecticut and a music manager by the name of Rocque Gustavo was on the upper east coast looking for musical talent he was at my 32nd audition when I tried out for a musical liked what he saw brought me to L.A. and I changed my identity." "Then who are you?" "I am seventeen year old Camile Roberts from Connecticut and up and coming actress." "Wait how'd you end up with the name Camile then?"

"Gustavo thought that Quinn wasn't actressy enough. Besides it's my middle name and we thought good and hard on Roberts for a last name." "I can't believe this you hate the Hollywood glamour crap you wanted to be a scientist." "Well things changed I wanted to act acting is my passion." "Science is your true passion stop lying to yourself.

You changed like you changed up boyfriends." "Five years is a long time Logan I got lonely but I didn't forget about you until I got caught up with Mitchell and acting." "How'd you two get together?" "Gustavo introduced us and from the moment I met him I guess his name is what stuck with me the most plus it kind of reminded me of you." "But Mitchell isn't me.

I bet he got you with all that fake charm and such and bang I was an instant thing of the past." "Logan Mitchell and I just really connected he didn't sway me with charm and neither did you when we fell in love so don't try to make it seem like he hit on me. I shouldn't have to apologies for moving on in my life or regret some of the choices I made."

"Quinn I never cheated on you but you did." "How did I cheat you and I never broke up **we** **just took a** **break."** "Took a break those are the same words Mark told you then he broke your heart." "I'll never forget that day on the bench Logan that day changed so much between us but I never cheated I moved on and you have to accept that!" "Fine I accept that you've moved forward in your life. You want to break up now make it official since we never broke up" "Fine." Says Quinn "Good then I guess it's official we're broken up now and by the way I've dated other girls it never worked cause all I saw was you all I thought about was you. I never got over you I spent 5 years trying to find you again that is why I'm here." "And I didn't wait for you and I to be together again because I fell in love again." Says Quinn.

"You fell in love with this Mitchell guy because of his name then you forgot about me you never bothered to look me up didn't you Quinn?" "No because like I said I had other things on my mind." "Dose he treat you good?" "Yeah and he's a way better kisser than you!" "Oh, wow, you just cut me deep." "Don't be so full of yourself look you have no substance in my life anymore I don't need you what value do you have at this point?" "Quinn you're talking crazy but you do need me and when Mitchell screws up or hurts you I'll be there.

Quinn I know you're smarter than that you know you need me I mean has sitting out in the California sun burnt your brain and made you stupid not to realize that you need me." **"LOOK LOGAN REESE WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL BUT ITS OVER I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE AND AS FAR AS OUR FRIENDSHIP** **GOES THAT'S OVER.** Now you've made your peace with me now you can go back to New York." "I can't go back." "Why not you came here to find me and you did?" Quinn my father is dying from lung cancer and I took up residence in the Palm Woods. I'm living here." "Oh I'm sorry look if you need anything I'll…" "No don't you even try and bother you don't want anything to do with me anymore. Let me reassure you, you need me more than you think Quinn.

**Quinn doesn't need me she doesn't care for me. Obviously Logan Mitchell has got her blinded. How can see not see that neither of us broke off the relationship completely she didn't wait for me she wanted a new man well I'm going to make sure she wants me again if it's the last thing I ever do! **

**.**


	4. A Sad Loss

A Sad Loss

"Lola I'm back."She's sitting on the couch watching TV. Oh, hey bro your back..." "Um what's wrong?" Said Logan "Nothing I've been crying that's all. Logan. I'm sad." "Why you didn't get your big break?" "No not yet. Vince called a couple hours ago he broke off the engagement." "What no way, why I thought you guys were happy?" "He was dating another woman." "Lola I'm sorry but I knew he'd slip up sooner or later."

"Yeah well now I can focus all my energy on you and Quinn. How was your talk?" "Horrible! She said she doesn't need me in her life and we're not friends anymore." "Quinn doesn't even want to be friends why?" "Quinn says I'm part of her old life and I have no value in her new life. What do I do maybe I should give up." "Logan you can't give up on Quinn. Did Chase ever give up on getting Zoey?" "No but I always made fun of him for it thinking it was cute and wimpy he loved her. Until I got together with Quinn I understood why Chase was so love sick and crazy all the time."

"She says she's in love with Logan Mitchell I don't get it Lola." "Yeah well my advice don't give up she loved you once all you got to do is make her fall for you again you know put on some of that Reese charm she fell for." "Lola you don't get it she fell for me because I was nice and sweet I don't know how I can compete with him I'm going to go talk to him try to see what his deal is with Quinn." "Mmm I smell competition mixed with jealousy." "Yeah yeah be back." "Well I'm going to go to rodeo drive do some shopping get my mind off old what's his name. Listen Logan you can handle this Quinn is just upset she'll come around." "I hope your right."

Logan Mitchell is in Kendells apartment admiring himself in the mirror

There was a knock at the door. Kendell, can you get that I'm admiring my hotness in the mirror." "Loge why do I have to get the door?" "Because I'm gawking at myself. **Mirror, mirror on the wall, who at the Palm Woods is the handsomest of them all? ME THAT'S WHO.** "

"Kendell if you won't answer it I will. You took away from my mirror time." "HEY, it's mop head. Come on in." "Mitchell why do you like to insult me so much." "I insult you because you look like a bum with that curly hair and horrible 9 o clock shadow plus I don't even understand why Camile dated you."

"Logan I was worried Quinn found a better looking guy and I was right but you don't know me ok so don't even start. I was a big time play boy at my old high school and I got any girl I wanted but I settled down with Quinn and I changed I want to know what your deal is with her."

"Camile and I fell in love and that's it what more is there to know?" "Well what do you do? Says Reese. "Well I'm front man of a boy band called Big Time Rush ok and you we're a former playboy Reese so now we know each other now you can get out."

"Dude don't be quick to throw me out." "Look Reese I know Camile would want us to get along for her sake but I don't like you I know why you're here you're here to get her back." " That is… **so true! **Kind of I'm really here because my father Malcolm Reese is dying of Cancer I just ran into Quinn by a miracle."

"Oh wait thee Malcolm Reese famous movie producer dude aren't you like loaded?" "Uh sort of I let my dad cut me off of his money so I can finally grow up and take care of myself I've been in New York for five years and I grew up in Beverley Hills."

"Well I and the rest of BTR are from Minnesota but uh when I met Camile I was sorta nervous to even talk to her but she had a thing for me since we first met. We went to the annual Palm Woods dance and fell in love and that was that." "Quinn and I secretly dated for four months because she was kind of the school nerd and I was the rich handsome jock but she fell for me because I was myself nice funny I can't compete with you Mitchell I mean she loves you because your yourself and your fame in the band is just gravy."

"Reese why don't we make this interesting we both have a competition to see who Camile likes best."

"That sounds fair and no problem because she's going to pick me." Says Reese "No she's going to choose me because I'm better looking and everything she wants in a man."

"I loved her Mitchell so much to the point where we both decided in the future we we're eventually going to be together after college we were inseparable. But we lost contact and by a miracle I found her. I'm telling you if you hurt her if you ever cheat on her or make her cry or anything I promise I will…" "Don't worry Reese you have my word I won't hurt her and you have no chance anyways Reese she won't take you back." says Mitchell.

"Mitchell how old are you?" "I'm eighteen but since camile told me she's 25 its actually exciting dating an older woman." "You're that young well I don't know why she chose an eighteen year old but she's deffiently going to pick me. I mean I'm 24 much older and more handsome than you butmeI and Quinn have been through so much threes no way she'd trade in our time for some boy band singing jerk."

"Well we shall see who she likes better. Now would you please leave. Oh and Reese you're a mop headed bum." "You you… I can't even come up with a good comeback line but your mean."

**Rocque Records**

"What in the world is this? I need a record that screams Big Time Gold not Big Time Garbage!" Our record sales are down. Now I'm losing profits. Get it together! Griffin has been all over me to produce a new sound not so much boy band pop." Says Gustavo."

After a bad rehearsal Mitchell talks to Kendell about a genius idea he has to make more money.

"Hey Ken can I talk to you for a minuite?" "Whats up dude?" "Ok I found a way to make more money since our record sales are down. **Reese is rich right so I was thinking since his dad is dying he'll leave most of his assets to Logan so I was thinking we could steal his fortune break away from BTR and WE can go solo plus since my name is Logan and his name is Logan I could steal his identity and claim all of his assets as mine not just what Malcolm leaves him in the will."**

"Logan are you crazy! We cant do that its mean and besides I do want to go solo but I'd rather work for it than cheat my way to a solo career plus Identity theft is serious you can get into a lot of trouble for it." "Kendell WE can get into a lot of trouble you can be my alibi and take the fall if I get caught."

"Listen Ken don't you 'want to be famous' like the song says?" "Yes Logan I do but not by stealing Reese's fortune besides Reese isn't a bad guy he seems cool. Give him a chance." "Think about it Kendell your own record label them comes fashion designs and hundreds of adoring fans. Just think on it Kendell."

Lola is Down on Rodeo Drive shopping and runs into an old friend.

"Lola?" "Chase is that you?" "Yes it's me, you look great." "Thanks so how've you been?" "Ok." "you fine." Chase and Lola head back to the Palm Woods to catch up.

"And so Vince dumped me for another woman and I'm living with Logan and we're here because his father is dying and Quinn's also living in L.A." "Wow poor Logan. Lola uh when will Logan be back?" "I don't know why?" "Because I need to talk to him."

Reese goes to Kendells apartment for help. "Guys I need help." ""Uh Reese what happened to your eye?" says Carlos. "Logan and I got into a fight and whats worse he challenged me to a singing contest at Karaoke Dokie tonight I can't sing."

"Reese we just want you to know that we don't feel the same hate towards you that Mitchell does and we'd be glad to help you out." Says Kendell.

**Karaoke Dokie 8:00 P.M.**

"James I'm nervous I feel like I'm going to pee on myself plus Quinns in the front row what if I throw up what if I faint what if…" "Reese calm down just give it your best shot and if you stink who cares" "Thanks for the support James."

Reese is actually doing a duet with Mitchell kind of.

**By the way most of the songs I used in this story will be tweaked a bit **

** HUMAN LEAGUE "DON'T YOU WANT ME"**

**Mitchell: you were working as an actress at the Palm Woods when I met you. I picked you out I shook you up and turned you around turned you into somebody new.**

**Reese: Now five years later on you've got L.A. at your feet success has been so easy for you. But don't forget it was me who was your very first love and I may not be around for much longer.**

**Mitchell: Stay, stay with me Camile. You know I cant believe it when I hear that you want Reese don't you want me you know Reese is not that smart and his brain is the size of a pea.**

**Mitchell: Its much to Late to find you think your going to change your mind you'd better not change a thing or we will both be sorry. Don't you want me Camile don't you want me girrrrrllllll.**

**Quinn then comes on stage: I was working as an actress at the Palm woods that much is true. But even then I knew I found a much better man even though we were apart. Reese the year we were together were such good times. I still love you. But now I think it's time I lived my life with Mitchell I guess its just what I've got to do.**

**Reese: don't, don't you want me Quinn you know I can't believe it when I hear you want Mitchell. Don't, don't you want me you know I don't believe you when I hear you want some boy band singing jerk. Much too late to find you think you'll change your mind you'd better change it fast or we will both regret this. Don't you want me Quinny don't you want me backkkkk.**

After the performance was over the DJ took a vote from the audience and it turns out Mitchell is the winner. "James I stunk didn't I?" "No Logan well sort of. It was ok but Mitchell blew you out the water man." "James doesn't rub it in." "Well, well, well if it isn't my favorite mop head. You know I'd like to give you an E for effort but I'll give you an F for failure. Looks like I have an advantage in music but you know what it doesn't matter what you do because Camile still doesn't want you and she never will. Reese I know your stupid dude but didn't you catch the hint when she said your not important in her life anymore." Reese then punches Mitchell in the stomach.

"Don't you ever call me stupid and I know I'm still important to her she just needs to realize how important I am in her life!"

Back at Logan Reese's apartment he meets chase after five years and Chase didn't exactly get a warm welcome.

"Chase what are you doing here?" "I'm in town and I ran into Lola." "I thought you never wanted to see me again chase?" "Well Loge I need to talk to you please lets work this out." As Logan sits Lola and Chase down he begins to explain their falling out.

"It was 2009 and I was visiting you and Zoey in Boston as you know. Anyways I was still really fragile about my breakup with Quinn and me and Zoey were talking and I was crying and Zoey was comforting me and said everything would be fine and then she kissed me on the lips and I tried pushing her off then you walked in I guess she couldn't resist me."

"So the falling out part?" says Lola. "Chase came at me with a baseball bat and started beating me and told me to get out of his life forever." "Logan I forgive you I've forgiven you a long time ago Zoey told me it was her fault and I didn't believe her." "Well you caused me a lot of pain that day Chase you threw our friendship away YOU DIDN'T TRUST ME ENOUGH TO KNOW THAT I WOULD NEVER FLIRT WITH ZOEY!" "Look Logan I was heated at the time, angry, upset. Anyways Zoey left the house the next day for work and I was in the presentation room at Toon Juice pitching a new storyline for a new cartoon and that's when it happened."

"What happened Chase you lost your job?" "No, I had a call on line 1 it was the police they told me Zoey was in a car accident and she died. She was on the PCH and got hit head on by a pickup. After I heard the news I knew Zoey was telling me the truth that she kissed you it finally sunk in. I was a zombie for months I lost my job because I couldn't function I… my whole world stopped turning when she passed. Then I had to live with the guilt that I banished you from my life."

"Chase I'm sorry about everything." "Logan you don't have to apologize I'm the one who was at fault I wronged you and I'm sorry I feel like when Zoey died it was karma telling me I should have believed her about the whole kissing matter."

"I'M SORRY CHASE!" "OH, I FORGIVE YOU LOGAN!" "SO ARE YOU GUYS FRIENDS AGAIN OR NOT?" "YES!"both guys said.

At the front desk of the lobby Logan Reese is still trying to find a way to get Quinn to at least be his friend again he wants his friend back but how. On the notice board he notices flyers for the Palm Woods Dance Friday at 8:00 P.M. **That's it a dance, ive got dance moves and I'll sweep Quinn off her feet and show Mitchell!"**

**Lola and Quinn catch up but Lola gives Quinn a serious talking too about Reese.**

Lola hey, Logan said you were staying with him what are you doing here?" "Quinn can I come in?" "Sure we can catch up."

You should let Logan back in your life he seems to want his friend back I mean you guys' romance wasn't that bad it was sweet." "Sweet, Lola we told you guys we we're an item on prom night you threw up all over his shoes and said 'you jerk you'll end up hurting her and don't come crying to me Quinn when he breaks your heart.' ""Yeah but give Reese a chance" "Really well no I'm not letting Logan back in he has no substance in my life I'm an actress I'm happy and what does Reese bring to the table now Lola huh, nothing!" "Quinn you're acting hysterical and a bit crazy relax."

"Logan's just mad cause I didn't wait for him Lola and I moved on in my life and found a new man granted we we're going to wait on our love but I got lonely I didn't throw myself at Mitchell it just happened you know sparks." "What about the sparks with Reese you're saying you have no feelings or him what so ever?" "No Lola I do not." "Just give Reese a chance he really misses you." "NO IF HE WANTS TO HOLD ON TO THE PAST AND BE MAD AT ME FOR NOT LOOKING HIM UP AFTER FIVE YEARS THEN FORGET IT I DON'T NEED HIM ANYMOR E I'M HAPPY LOLA BELIEVE THAT." "You need him more than you think Quinn. Think about that. I love You so much Quinn but you can be really stubborn and hard headed sometimes. And by the way Chase is at my apartment I'll send him over to see you bye."

**Logan Reese never broke her heart but Quinn's really hurt over who she is now she's almost ashamed. Quinn wanted to be a scientist and find a cure for some sort of disease and be known for that. She really didn't want the acting thing though she thought she did but no. instead she tore up a photo of her and Logan at PCA in happier times.**

I WAS SUCH A JERK TO HIM BUT IT'S MY LIFE AND I MOVED ON GOT A NEW LOVER A NEW IDENTITY I DON'T NEED LOGAN REESE PLAIN AND SIMPLE! BUT HE SAID HE'D STILL BE HERE FOR ME EVEN IF I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO BE THERE FOR ME."

**Friday 8:00 P.M. Palm Woods Dance**

Everyone around the Palm Woods were buzzing with excitement over the dance.

"Lola I think you tied my tie too tight." "No I didn't." "I'm nervous what if I don't get that dance with Quinn tonight?" "Logan don't worry me and Chase have been working on a little surprise for you since you mentioned the dance." "What kind of surprise?" "You'll see."

Anyways at the dance things were going pretty good for Lola and Chase although Logan was sitting at a table all by himself not in the mood to dance especially to and of Big time Rush's songs.

Lola then jets up on stage urging everyone to clear a majority of the dance floor except for the brunette in the black dress. Quinn.

Lola jets off stage over to Logan. "Logan there's your surprise now go!" "Lola you didn't." "Yes I did and chase is going to sing." "Well time to show Mitchell what I'm made of I may not be a good singer but…" "Logan for petes sake stop rambling and get on the dance floor." "Thanks."

**The reason I chose this song is because if you all are familiar with Reese's character on Zoey 101 he usually uses girls dates them and dumps them. But I noticed when him and Quinn got together he treated her as a person not just some random girl and that she's more than just some woman to him she's a person. Logan likes her for who she is not for her looks.**

THE BEE GEES "MORE THAN A WOMAN"

ALSO FOR A MORE VIVID VISUAL I'D SUGGEST LOOKING UP THE SCENE FROM SATURDAY NIGHT FEVER IT WOULD GIVE A BETTER IMAGE.

**Chase: Quinn I've know you very well I've seen you growing everyday I never really looked at you before but now you take my breath away suddenly your back in my life part of everything I do you had me working day and night just trying to track you after five years. Here in your arms I've found my paradise (once again) my only chance for happiness and if I lose you now I think I would die. Oh say you'll always be my baby and we can make it shine. We can take forever just a minute at a time you and I. **

**Chorus more than a woman comes in **during the Chorus Mitchell asks Kendell to catch him as he's about to faint. And he does so. Lola: Logan Looking good!"

"Carlos are you crying?" "No James I just got something in my eye oh gosh their so cute." Carlos then blows his nose into his dress shirt.

**There are stories old and true of people so in love like you and me and I can see myself let history repeat itself again. Reflecting how I feel for you thinking about these people and I know that in a thousand years I'll fall in love all over with you again Quinn! This is the only way that we should fly you and I this is the only way to go girl. And if I lose your love I know I would die Oh say you'll always be my little Pensky and we can make it shine you and I can take forever just a minute at a time .**

**Chorus kicks back in.**

Reese runs out of the gymnasium "Logan! Logan wait up. How did you how did Chase…" "Lola set this up but I actually did want a dance with you." "Logan that's honestly the most fun I've had with a guy in a long time. Don't get me wrong I've had fun times with Mitchell but that was super fun."

"Thanks Quinn I'm just going to head up to my room." "Logan wait!" she then gives into her impulses and HUGGS him and she holds him a little tighter than a usual hug. "Well I'd better get back inside Mitchell might be worried." "Goodnight Quinn." As Logan walks back to his room he is jumping up in the air overly excited he finally got that dance.

"Logan wake up." Says James "What where am I where's Camile?" "Uh you're in your apartment and Camile is still at the dance. And I don't know if you remember but she danced with Reese." Kendell says Mitchell passes out again." "Oh come on James I had to rub it in his face one more time."

**Saturday 3:00 A.M.**

Logan is sitting in the waiting room at UCLA Medical Center with Lola and Chase.

"Logan I came as soon as I heard I couldn't leave you like this even though I said I didn't want to deal with you are you ok how's your dad?" "I don't know I'm waiting for the Dr. to tell me."

"Reese." "Kendell, James, Carlos what are you guys doing here?" "Logan we may not know you that well but we came to support you and we are friends sort of." Says Carlos. Mitchell then walks in.

"Mr. Reese I'm sorry to tell you this but your father may have minutes to live." "A FEW MINUTES, WHAT!" "Oh no I'm reading the wrong file. Oops, sorry. Malcolm Reese only has a matter of time I estimate he'll be dead within the hour or less does it matter the man has cancer." "Doc can you be any more of an insensitive bad news breaker." Oh sorry Mr. Reese you can go in and see him I'm terribly sorry for your soon to be loss."

"Dad." "Logan I'm tired." 'I know you're tired dad. Look I know I haven't been the best son I know that I'm hard headed stuff but I want to apologize for all the stupid things I've done.I love you very much and I am hurt I was hurt as a kid every time you'd go away on business trips I was hurt every time you'd get remarried and not consider if I liked the woman or not. I wish we could've spent more time together you know I've never been good with my feelings dad but I love you I really, really do. But I'm truly upset that we never talked about mom. How did she pass?" "it pains me everytime I talk of Julies passing that's why I never talked to you about her son She had pneumonia she died when you were just a baby. Logan send Quinn in here I want to speak with her privately."

"Mr. Reese Logan said you wanted to see me?' "Please call me Malcolm." "Ok Malcolm." "you've been such a good girl to my son and I can see he really cares for you." "I guess he does Malcolm." **Quinn still didn't believe that Logan Reese had any type of feelings for her what so ever and still doesn't have feelings for him. She doesn't need him like she told Lola she's going along with him being there.**

"I wanted to tell you I love you like the daughter I never had seeing you and son together reminds me of my late wife Julie. Anyways I love you Quinn." "I guess I've always thought of you like a second father to me in a way. I love you too Malcolm." "Oh and promise me you'll look out for Logan." "I… promise Malcolm **I'll look after him."**

**Malcolm's last visitor was Kendells mother Jennifer Knight.**

**"Malcolm." "Jennifer, I haven't seen you in years. how did you know i was here?" "My son told me you your dying and i just had to see you one last time." "You have a son?" "Yes, and a daughter. Malcolm i want you to know that i can't you for what you did to me. Listen i know you loved Julie and you loved me but why did you leave me a second time?" "I had a hard time over Julie's death and i wanted to just find the right woman. Then it became less about finding the right person for me and trying to fill that void were Julie left and i couldn't find that in you Jennifer and plus i wanted a good mother for Logan." "I loved Logan so much Malcolm i treated him as my own son and you took that away from me!" **

**"I'm sorry if you feel i took Logan from you but we didn't work out i used you a second time to replace Julie and i was wrong and hope you can one day forgive me." "i still can't forgive you Malcolm." "I understand but Logan has a right to know what happened between us." "I'll tell him. I still Love you Malcolm, you and Logan." "I love you too Jennifer."**

The BTR gang and Logan, Chase Lola and Quinn gather in the room. Malcolm closes his eyes and takes his last breath.

"Logan you ok?" Says Lola. He runs out of of the into the lobby sobbing hysterically. "Logan wait." "Lola I told you I want to be…." "Quinn." She just holds holds him telling him everything will be fine. **Shh… shh I'm here I know you're not good with feelings but you cry, cry all you want. I'M HERE FOR YOU…**

**OK THAT WA ONE LONG CHAPTER I KNOW I HAD A LOT TIO SQUEEZE IN HERE. ANYWAYS GET THIS TO NOCKELODEAN SO IT CAN BE PRODUCED I LOVE ZOEY 101 AND AM JUST GETTING HOOKED ON BIG TIME RUSH AND I'M GLAD I'M REVISING THIS CAUSE I'M GOING TO GIVE THE BTR BOYS MORE TO DO. IF YOU WANT A ZOEY 101 REUNION THIS WOULD NOT ONLY BRING THE CAST BACK BUT MAKE FOR A GOOT 2 HOUR TV MOVIE IF DAN SCHNEIDER AND SCOTT FELLOWS WOULD JUMP ON BOARD. I KNOW PEOPLE ARE PROBABLY LAUGHING BECAUSE WHY WOULD SOMEONE WANT A DUMB FIC MADE. I'VE ALWAYS IMAGINED BOTH SHOWS MEETING AND IF YOU'RE A QUOGAN FAN YOU'LL AGREE THIS NEEDS TO BE MADE SO I NEED ALL THE SUPPORT I CAN GET. I HAVE DREAMS AND THIS MAY BE SILLY BUT I SERIOUSLY WANT TO GET BACK TO LOS ANGELES CALIFORNIA!**

**JASON HODGES**

**SOUTH HOLLAND, ILLINOIS 60473**

**Vegaslover94 on twitter**

**Jasonhodges94 **


	5. Songs Of The Heart

Songs Of the Heart

"Logan I'm so sorry about Malcolm." "Thanks Quinn." "Look I've decided I'll be here for you." In the following week Malcolm's last will and testament is read in Reese's apartment and to his surprise Mitchell is there. To my son Logan I leave all my assets which include my money, car and finally my Santa Barbra summer home. "He he left me the summer home but I..I cant somebody pinch me." "Ok Reese." says Mitchell." "I didn't mean literally."

To Quinn Pensky I leave all my love to the daughter I wish I had. Mitchell grunts under his breath and replies "Good thing you never had a daughter in-law well congrats Reese your old man left you all he had you must be happy especially since you got that house you probably don't know what to do with it."

You're right Mitch I never thought dad would leave me the house. 'll go out there next week to look the place over you know see what condition it's in uh so do I sign the deed now or?" "Yes, just sign on the line and the house is in your name."

Mitchell goes to Kendells apartment. "kendell my plan is in full swing my man. So did you think about what I said about stealing Reese's fortune?" "Yes I thought about it and the answer is no I'm not doing it I like Logan and think he's cool and the only reason you're doing this is to break away from BTR and become rich without working hard and BTR made an oath to not break up we said if we do go solo it will be from our hard work and dedication we will eventually go solo but not now!" "Kendell poor sweet kendell don't you understand **rules were made to be broken?" **"And Logan don't you understand that **cheaters never get ahead in life. **Look we're not making enough profits AND I WANT THAT SUMMER HOUSE!

"Lola I'm taking the Sonata and going out into town." "Ok."

** ZZ TOP "SHARP DRESSED MAN"**

"Morning sir how may I help you?" Give me a modern day look get rid of this curly hair and this 9 o clock shadow trim it a bit." Logan then buys himself some new suits. "Give me the best suit you got and do you all sell muscle shirts?" "As a matter of fact we do and might I suggest some Arizona brand jeans you need shades. Cindy make this man dressed to kill!" Logan is now on his way to budget rental company by LAX to return the sonata and goes to a local Mercedes Benz dealer.

**Instrumental breakdown comes In **

After he gets back to the Palm Woods he is walking through the pool area giving women 'the eye' and knocking them dead a couple girls fainted it's as if all of the girls were RUNNING JUST AS FAST AS THEY CAN TO CATCH A GLIMPSE OF THIS SHARP DRESSED MAN CALLED LOGAN MALCOLM REESE.

Girls were whispering "Look over there. Oh he's handsome", even some married women were gawking at him. One girl was on the high diving board took one look at him and fell in.

"Mr. handsome over here!" "He winked at me." "No he winked at me!" Reese basically had the complete prowess of the former playboy he once was and it felt good.

"Look out Logan Mitchell you won't be calling me mop head anymore."** Sharp Dressed Man fades out.** Logan heads up to his apartment where Lola and Chase are watching TV. LOGAN IS THAT YOU?" asks Chase "Well who else were you expecting Ryan Secrest?" "Logan what did you do to yourself?" says Lola. What does it look like I got a haircut obviously?" He answered in a rude tone. "Dude you look like a totally different person but I'm not sure Quinn will go for it." "I'm not doing this to impress Quinn I'm doing this so Logan Mitchell will stop making fun of how I look."

"Logan heads over to Kendells place where all the boys are. Mitchell opens the door. "Hi sir how may I help…." Mitchells jaw hit the floor. "Re.. Reese?!" "hey guys." "Logan what happened to your hair you look hotter than me and I'm usually full of myself?" says James. "Oh I just thought I'd go for a new look and look nice for my dads funeral."

Mitchell became really jealous because Reese made Mitchell look like a little kid when they stood side by side. "Well Reese I cant insult you anymore you look good. But not better than me. Now if you boys will excuse me I'm going to go and see what Camiles up too." Says Mitchell.

"James what are we going to do? Gustavo's going to kill us if we don't come up with some new material!" says Carlos. "I might be able to help you all out." Says Reese.

"I want to make music to show Quinn how I feel." "Oh so you do want her back." Says Carlos. "Yeah I do I mean this isn't about showing Mitchell I'm better than him this is for Love and I want her back plus I know good music." "Reese you just might be in luck our record sales are down and our manager Gustavo's boss Mr. Griffin has been getting on him for some new fresh sounds. Plus you'd be doing us a favor by helping us out and if its for love well, we will help." Says Kendell.

After Malcolm's funeral Kendell introduces Jo to Reese and they hit it off and decide to start dating behind Kendells back because Logan hit on her a bit by calling her Jo Jo and Jo threw herself at him. But Reese is trying to move forward plus Jo recently is becoming dissatisfied in her relationship with Kendell. THEY END UP DATING IN SECRET. Reese ends up telling her about Quinn and that relationship. "Listen Jo lets get right to it. Do you want to date me or not?" "Logan you come off as jerky and obnoxious." "You come off as pretty and blonde." "Logan SHUT AND AND KISS ME AND YES I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU!"

"THESE 2 SINGLES ARE PURE GARBAGE! YOU KNOW YOU BOYS DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT TRUE HEARTBREAK. WE'RE SO SCREWED.

The boys bring Reese into Rocque Records to meet Gustavo and Gustavo puts Reese in charge of finding new songs to rework and they venture into a business relationship. Mitchell didn't want any part in working with Reese so he took hiatus for a while. Carlos, James, Kendell and Reese go on TV to sing their first song that Reese had reworked for their new album an album of covering old songs.

"Kendell I'm not sure how to tell you this but I'm breaking up with you." "I thought we were so happy. "Kendell get your hands from around my feet and stop crying." "Why are you breaking up with me is it me?" "No babe your awesome it's just I fell for someone else and I've become dissatisfied in our relationship really. he's really sweet and we have so much in common plus he has great hair!" "Babe stop your making me sick. Better hair that's why?" "No, we just clicked and I really like him." "Look kendell it was fun while it lasted but its over. I just wanted someone new."

"Please welcome to the today show Big Time Rush." As the boys go out and sit down they introduce Reese as new song writer. "So BTR chose me to write new material for them but we reworked a lot of the words or some but when I was writing I added in the Name of my girlfriend to show her how I feel. But particularly for this song when I worked on it I thought since she's with someone else now **what did I do to push her into another mans arms was it something I said or done to cause us to split up. So I hope this song tells her how I feel. **I put Kendell on lead for this song."

"Ladies and gentlemen give it up for Big Time Rush!

Camile/Quinn, Jo, Lola Chase and Mitchell gather round the TV in Reeses apartment. And Jo is shocked that Reese still has feelings for Quinn while their dating and wondering if she's **being used.**

"**ALWAYS ON MY MIND" PET SHOP BOYS VERSION**

Kendell: **Quinny did I not treat you quite as good as I should have. Quinny did I not love you quite as often as I could little things I should've said and done quinn I never took the time but you we're always on my mind. Baby did I not hold you enough and I guess I never told you enough I'm so happy that your mine. If I made you feel second best I'm so i was blind but Quinn you were always on my mind, you were always on my mind. Tell Reese tell him that your sweet love hasn't died please give Reese one more chance to keep you satisfied, satisfied.**

**The things I should've said and done I never took the time. Quinn you have to remember that you were always on my mind (BTR Every single day and night). You were always on my mind. Tell me, tell your sweet love hasn't died Quinny pie. Give your Loggie bear just one more chance to keep you satisfied. You were always on my mind (Every single day and night.) you were always on my mind you were always on my mind you we're always on my mind. You were always on my mind (Every single day and night) you were always HIS my mind.**

**Quinny I know I didn't treat you quite as good as I should. Quinny I didn't love you Quite as often as I could have. Quinny I didn't hold you all those lonely times and I KNOW I NEVER SAID ENOUGH I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU'RE MINE! **If you listen closely at the end of the song you hear a faint WHAT DID I DO WRONG GIRL.

"Camile you ok?" "Yeah Logan I know I was always on Reese's mind and I know he cared for me but what's he trying to prove he did the best he could and besides de didn't drag me into your arms we fell in love. I think Reese is just trying to say he cares deeply for you." Says Jo. "Jo don't be ridiculous he cares but he's not in love with me that's crazy talk."

Reese then sneaks to Jo's place to see her. As they were heavily making out Jo has something to get off her chest. "Logan stop." "Come on Jo you know you don't want me to stop." "No babe I'm serious I need to tell you something." "Alright but can we make this quick I wanna get back to making out.' "Ok, are you IN LOVE with me or are you using me to get over Quinn because the performance seemed so heartfelt even if you weren't singing.

Jo I've been thinking if I love you too and trust me I would never play with your feelings I do care deeply about you. I've never met anyone like you you're great. Look what we have is special but what me and Quinn had was deep and meaningful no one could ever replace her but I mean…just give our love some time you know." "Logan I think you haven't gotten over her.?"

"I do love her but, but as a friend I'm over Quinn really I love you and I think we're good together and we're working out I loved her once but that was in high school I we're just friends. Jo you're my everything, you're the first good thing in a long time."

**Reese is lying to himself about his feelings but he'll find out soon how he feels about Jo. **

Reese and the boys go back to rocque Records to works on their next song. James takes to lead on this one Reese is trying to prove to himself that he really loves Jo and is 100% over Quinn as **HE'S TRYING TO MOVE ON FROM HER.**

** FOREIGNER WAITING FOR A GIRL LIKE YOU**

**James: so long I've been looking too hard I've been waiting too long. Sometimes I don't know what I will find I only know love takes a matter of time when you love someone new, someone new. It feels so right so warm and true I need to know if you feel the same way too. Maybe I'm taking this thing fast wont you tell me if I'm coming on too strong. This heart of mine has been hurt before but this time I want to be sure. I've been waiting for someone ike you to come into my life. I've been waiting for a girl like you (Waiting for a girl) a girl that will love me. I've been waiting (Waiting) for someone new to make me feel alive Yeah waiting for someone like you to come into my life. Girl you're so good when we make out I understand that its more than a kiss or the words we say. Only in dreams could it be this way. When you love someone yeah truly love some. Now I know it's right from the rising of the sun to deep in the nigh. There's nowhere on earth I'd rather be than holding you tenderly. I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life. I've been waiting for a girl like you someone who will love me. I've been waiting for somebody new to make me feel alive again. Yeah waiting for a girl like you to come into my life.**

**I've been waiting waiting for you ooooo (I've been waiting for a girl like you) WONT YOU COME INTO MY LIFE.**

Gustavo: Cut! Reese you are a genius I love you I'd kiss you right now if I we're a woman!" "Uh… ok." "I'm sending this recording over to Griffin right now."

Griffin loved it and its getting major air time the boys really hit a home run.

**On the beach**

"Camile since we met we've been inseparable and your really special to me and well I've made a tough decision and I've decided to quit Big Time Rush and go solo." "What why?" "Because I've got dreams and I want you to be a part of them I guess what I'm trying to say is you and I both know we're made for each other and I want to know what you want do for the rest of your life and if I can stay in it." "WHAT?" "Camile Roberts will you marry me?!"

"YES! Yes, yes ." She grabs his face and kisses him all over his cheeks before planting a kiss on his lips.

"Logan stop." "What is it Jo." "I know you wrote that song about me but do you really love me." "Of course I love you now can I kiss you." Kendell comes by to tell him about Mitchells evil plan before Mitchell can strike.

Kendell notices Reese's apartment door is cracked open and just walks inside. Reese it's kendell I need to talk to you about…"

"REESE YOU AND JO WHAT'S GOING ON!"

Kendell wait I can explain see I didn't tell you about Reese because I… ""Oh well I thought I could trust you Reese that we we're friends but you seduced my Jo you stole her from me with all that fake charm." "No I didn't man we're In love and **I flirted with Jo a bit**."Kendell, Jo and i we have so much in common and I.." "Save it you girlfriend stealing jerk. You were thinking of Jo when you came up with the song. I'm out of here!" says Kendell. "Logan that's it I think we should break up." "Jo I just…" 'No Logan let me speak. I'm not in love with you I was just using you because I wasn't happy with Kendell and I did find you devastating handsome but that's just gravy. You need to be true to yourself and fess up to your feelings you're still in love with Quinn and am just using me to fill the void where she no longer resides and you know I'm right so stop looking at me like I'm crazy."

" I feel like a fool Jo like a stupid poor fool I feel foolish I played with your emotions and I'm sorry. It's true everything you said was true I'm in love with Quinn but I just wish I could make her see that." "In time she will don't give up on her. " I love you Jo can we still be friends?" "Friends and I love you too." "Can I have one more kiss?" says Jo "yes Jo on THE CHEEK." "Now I want you to do me a favor go make things right with Kendell."

"Logan thanks for dinner tonight." "Anything for my new fiancée." "Babe I wanted to tell you that I'm going to Santa Barbra this weekend with Reese I wanted to run it by you first I hope you're not mad." "Oh no baby I'm not by all means go to Santa Barbra and enjoy yourself." "Are you sure because you seem very tense about the whole situation." "Me tense I'm not tense." "Logan you're sucking on your teeth." "Ok I'm a little skeptical about you going but I trust you Camile." "Look, Reese is still sad about his dad and stuff and needs help making decisions on the house so I promised him I'd go."

"Well Quinn Ready to go to Santa Barbra?" "yep." "Lola, Chase call if you guys need anything alright." "you you guys get out of here and have a good time." Lola shoves them out so quickly. Apparently Lola and Chase have gotten really close since they met again after so long.

Out on the balcony of Logan's Santa Barbra summer home Reese and Quinn share a slow dance to **Hall &amp; Oates' "Sarah Smile"**

"This was a good song choice you picked Logan I remember how you were such a fan of these guys." "Yep and we'd always make out to this song and whenever you were made a me I'd play this and you'd forgive me and don't forget those steamy make out sessions."

"Ok Logan I get it yes I remember but don't get cocky on me were just friends." "Yeah just friends. But you got to admit I'm still incredibly good looking." "Yes you are good looking and I mean that as a compliment. Still have that sense of humor Logan."

"Quinn you look. beautiful tonight." "Stop lying." "Im not your as gorgeous now than on prom night." "Look Logan I was mad and I lied I did look you up for a few months then I gave up after I met Mitchell always prayed that I'd find you again then I stopped praying for that after me and Logan Mitchell got serious. I thought maybe we were meant to be back then in high school but I thought about you every day where you were if we'd meet again I missed you like crazy but I didn't replace you it's just I fell in love again and I didn't mean to hurt you Logan." "I accept that Quinn and you know I've thought about you but I was so happy when we we're together i gave up my old ways for you and you made me want to be better but your moving forward in your life and I have to accept that."

Just out of the blue Quinn works up the courage to tell logan…

"Mitchell asked me to marry him isn't that awesome."

"Yeah awesome but are you sure that's what you want?" "I'm 1000% sure."

**I swear my heart skipped a beat when she told me of course I'm not happy she's marrying someone else someone else I hate but I have to face reality and I want Quinn to be happy even if its not with me.**

Logan then calls Lola to check on her "Chase stop it I'm ticklish chase cut it out Logan's on the phone." "Hello Lola, hello!" "Is Lola ok Logan?" "I guess so I think her and Chase are into each other if I'm not mistaken."

**OK GUYS THIS WAS LONG I KNOW. I RECOMMEND LISTENING TO THESE SONGS WHILE READING THE STORY IT KIND OF HELPS WITH THE VISUAL IMAGREY ESPECISLLY SINCE I CHANGED SOME WORDS AROUND IN THESE SONGS. ANYWAYS IF YOU WANT NICKOLODEON TO MAKE THIS INTO A REALITY PLEASE SEND THIS TO ALL ZOEY 101 OR BIG TIME RUSH FANS START A PETITION TO GET NICK TO PRODUCE THIS. GO TO TWITTER DanWrap!**

**JASON HODGES**

**SOUTH HOLLAND, ILLINOIS 60473**

**Jasonhodges94 **

**Vegaslover94 ON TWITTER**


	6. I Hear Wedding Bells

I Hear Wedding Bells

In the studio Mitchell reveals the big news to BTR and Gustavo

"Ok Logan you said you had something big to tell us." says Gustavo. "Camile and I are getting married and I'm leaving BTR to go solo.""What the heck dude!" says James "But… why… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Man you can't split us up BTR for life man?" "Look James I think it's time for me to move forward in my life and I've always wanted to go solo." "Loge you aren't serious are you I own you and you have a contract." Says Gustavo.

"Sorry Gustavo its just Camile and I want to settle down and I'll still make music just not with you guys plus Reese is already doing well with the song writing. And look this'll be good everyone. Uh, Carlos you can finally move to Florida and go to law school and James you can become a mechanic." "Logan how could you do this to me and James we've been through so much man." Says Carlos "Look I have dreams and BTR was holding me back."

HUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH gasps everyone.

"Kendell Knight what do you have to say for yourself standing there all Quiet and stuff." Says James. "I don't like it but if that's what Loge wants than fine butLoge your just 18 she's 25!" "Kendell you don't understand true love, it has NO AGE LIMIT."

As Reese goes to the church half of the bridesmaids and 1 groomsman fainted at his handsomeness.

"James why are half of the bridesmaids passed out!" "Reese just walked in." said James "What is that annoying pea brained doofus want now?"

"Quinn I cant believe this you've finally found Mr Right and god I'm happy for you." "Oh me too Lola you Know from the moment I met Mitchell I knew he was the one and we've had good times and bad ones but this is for me this is my time I finally have been able to let go of my past and I'm ready to become Mrs. Logan Mitchell" "Uh Quinn I think on a more serious note do you really LOVE him I mean what about Reese? "Look Quinn you said you're ready to let go of your past well Logan Reese is part of that "

"Yes I know Reese is part of my old life as I'm starting a new one but I do question why he's still in L.A. I mean he buried his father I mean what other reason is there for him to be here I mean he's here on my wedding day which is a logical reason for him to have stayed a bit longer I fell like things happen for a reason his dad dies and suddenly I get married and Reese is here but he should go back to New York after the wedding. BUT THINGS HAPPEN FOR A REASON AND HE'S ONLY IN TOWN DUE TO HIS DAD THERES NO REASON FOR HIM TO STAY. Lola in a strange way I feel like Reese is supposed to be in my life even though I don't want him to be. I'm moving forward though and I don't want my **past** coming into my future but I don't have feelings for Reese anymore I'll just deal with things as they come."

"Reese what are you doing at my wedding I don't want you here so why don't you get out and I won't have to explain to Camile why you're going to have a black eye."

"I really want to rearrange your face probably give you a new nose job headlines will say…. Big Time Nose job Logan Mitchell gets his nose broken on his wedding day!" "You're such a pain Reese and I want you out ok." "No, I'm not going anywhere and Chase can back me up here he knows karate. You still know karate right chase?" "Yes but I only use it in self defense never for evil." Says Chase.

Mitchell I'm not leaving."" 'I don't want you at the wedding your not going to screw up the best day of my life."

Reese then pins Mitchell in a corner and well wouldn't you know it here comes the anger issues.

**LISTEN I TRIED BEING NICE BUT I'M HERE TO SUPPORT HER BECAUSE THIS DAY MEANS EVERYTHING TO HER AND I WONT LET YOU PUSH ME AROUND AND PLEASE DON'T ANGER ME ANY MORE OR ELSE I'LL DO SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW WHAT BUT IT'LL BE SOMETHING. NOW I'M ONLY GONNA SAY THIS ONCE. SHE MEANS A LOT TO ME AND I WANT HER TO BE HAPPY EVEN IF YOU'RE HER HAPPINESS. AND IF YOU SO MUCH AS CHEAT ON HER OR MAKE HER CRY I'LL BE THERE FOR HER. I DON'T LIKE YOU AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME THAT'S FINE BUT I WILL BE IN HER LIFE AND WHEN YOU SCREW UP I'LL BE THERE FOR HER SO DON'T HURT HER."** Reese rambles on. "She's had her heart broken before and I never want her to go through that again so please be good to her or else I'll kick your butt from here to Minnesota." "Dude you've made your point you've got five minutes with her."

"Reese I need to talk to you." Says Kendell. "Kendell leave me be I'm all worked up now and besides we're not friends anymore." "Reese this is Important its Mitchell he's trying to tamper with your fathers will." "Kendell stop filling my head with lies look you're still mad at me about the whole Jo thing so stop trying to act like were cool again." "REESE I'M TELLING YOU THIS BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU GET HURT AND I FORGIVE YOU ABOUT THE WHOLE JO INCIDENT!" "Kendell save it you're mad at me about Jo and I get it. I got to go see Quinn." "Logan, Logan wait! DON'T BE SORRY I TOLD YOU SO I WARNED YOU!"

"Knock knock." "Baby what are you doing you know its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before….. Oh Logan what are you doing here?" I just wanted to wish you luck and tell you I love you." "Well thanks Logan I love you too…" "No you don't understand Quinn I'm still** IN LOVE** with you. "No, no let me finish I have to say this. Quinn when we lost contact after High School I was so heartbroken and when I found you again you don't know what that did to me. Look I never got over you. I think you're the most beautiful smartest girl I've ever known. What we had was truly amazing and you told me we we're meant to be in a past life but I just know that we're meant to be **now,** it's your life your choice and I won't stop you." "Logan what are you saying?" "I'm saying I want you and Mitchell to be happy look I love you more than you know. After our first kiss I knew there'd be no going back to other girls."

"Quinn I'm sorry but I couldn't let you walk down that isle with you knowing how I feel about you. And to be 100% honest I'm not trying to be a jerk or hurt your feelings but I'm not happy about you getting married period but what kind of a friend would I be if I told you to not do this and at the same time I want to be happy?" "Not a very good friend Logan. I'll never forget how you rescued me from mark and the moment you first told me you loved me in front of the whole school. Listen Logan understand I'm not in love with you I'm sorry its just Mitchell makes me happy. When I'm with him I feel somewhat complete he's my other half."

"Quinn I still love you I just need you to understand that." "Trust me Logan I do now know how much you love me." "Now you go out there and get yourself married ok. I love you Quinn Pensky." "I love you too Logan Reese." "Reese you took up a whole hour just get out their and don't object and don't ruin the best day of my life."

Anyways, on the alter you got your usual we're gathered here today blady blady blah as they exchange I do's and the pastor says "Well if there's no cause for objection. Anyone, going once going twice?" Reese gets up and heads out the church unable to bare the sight of his ex girlfriend lock lips and pledge her loyalty to a man he purely dislikes when he wishes' it was him. "Then by the power vested in me by the state of California I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride."

Lola runs after Logan. "Logan, Logan bro wait up." She jerks his arm "What is the matter with you? How dare you just walk out of the ceremony at the most important part?" "Sis you don't understand it. Look I couldn't handle having to see Quinn marry that… that… mean guy who bullies me!" "I understand completely but you are going to the reception." "No way Lola you can't make me go." "Yes you are!" "Make me." Lola then bites his ear to get him to cooperate. 'owwwww ok, ok uncle! I'll go but I won't like it." "Logan you said you don't want to ruin Quinn's special day and look at yourself your acting totally selfish Quinn would do it for you if you were getting married." "I hate that Mitchell but screw it lets go." "Good boy now get in the car."

"You ok Loge?" said Chase and Lola "Yeah I guess they look kind of good but just seeing them makes me want to cry or puke or both." "Look I know this is difficult for you your dad's gone Quinn is a one man woman but you have to let go." Says Lola. I can't just forget about her I've always been crazy over Quinn as a matter of fact I've never told anyone this but the first time we met on the basketball court I did kind of like her…

**Flashback**

**Zoey 101 season 1 episode 1 "I'll never forget that day Lola. I was headed to the basketball court for practice and I ran as fast as I could because I was running late. Anyways I was running and knocked into her."**

"**Hey! Watch where you're…. Oh sorry I knocked you over uh here let me help you up." **

"**Thanks." She said "Again I'm sorry for knocking you down."**

"**Oh no it's not your fault I should've been watching where I was going but uh thanks uh…"**

"**Logan, Logan Reese."**

"**Quinn Pensky ."**

" **Lola, Chase I swear it was just an awkward silence I just looked at her and thought she was so pretty I really wanted to tell her how pretty I thought she was and just kiss her then the guys from the team walked over." **

"**Quinn you look…" "Hey Reese you coming to practice and why are you talking to her?"**

"**Yeah man she's a nerd."**

"**She's nothing but a four eyed little dork isn't she Logan?"**

"**You look... Like the dorkiest dork who just fell off of planet Dorkon!"**

"**Then everyone laughed she got mad at me then I noticed she looked really, really pretty when she got angry then her eyes welled up with tears and she ran away. I put on a fake smile trying to act tough I only said what I did so no one would suspect I had a thing for the school nerd I didn't want to look soft or like a wimp. I felt so bad I went to go find her to apologize then right when I opened my mouth it's like someone took control of my tongue and I said something smart and made her mad again but after that she just said 'you're suck a jerk I thought you were being nice to me earlier.' '"I thought I could purposely make her mad to get a reaction to be honest Lola in a weird way it was a turn on seeing her mad it made me like her even more but then she called me a jerk and I called her a geek then she said she hated me and the rest was history."**

"Wow, that's interesting so what did you how did you manage to hide your feelings for 3 and a half years?" "Simple, just date other girls to get my mind off of her I knew Quinn wouldn't fall for my charms so I would glance at her every now and then. She'd probably like me sooner if I was nicer but those other girls we're just a distraction and it worked **for a bit** but I knew I wanted more a steady relationship but she irritated me sometimes but I had it bad for Quinn."

"Camile you don't know how happy you've made me." "Trust me I know. And look I don't wanna scare you now but when me and Logan talked he told me that he's in Love with me " "HE WHAT!" "No he just got all his feelings off his chest and I told him I love him **but I'm not in love with him.** We're just friends. I didn't want to keep that from you." "I'm not mad babe." "Then why are you sucking your teeth?" "look let's just dance

"Mitchell sorry to interrupt but uh can I talk to you for a second." "Uh sure Reese. Camile I'll be back." They head to the men's room. "Reese what do you want and why are we in the men's room?" Without an explanation Logan thankfully remembers Quinn's' **nerve pinch drags him into the stall puts his head in the toilet.**

Logan goes to find Quinn talking to Lola. "Uh hey Quinn um listen I know this might sound odd but do you want to dance?" "What about Mitchell?" "He's ok he figured we should dance."

"Where's Mitchell at Logan?" Says Lola "I used the nerve pinch he's in the bathroom."

Anyways as they go to the dance floor Andy Gibbs 'I Just Wanna Be Your Everything starts to play.

"Ooh gosh, Logan our… our song. This reminds me of Prom night remember….."

**After winning prom king and Queen Logan and Quinn ditched and went to their spot**

**AT THE BENCH**

**Logan has carved their initials into the bench. They shared a private dance to Andy Gibbs "I Just Wanna Be Your Everything". "Quinn I love you." "I love you more Logan and you are my everything."**

"**From now on this'll be our song." Said Logan "You know Logan it's funny how I look at the fact that you and I we're just so unexpected how you happened to come by the bench at the right time and we just happened. That's what makes our relationship extra special" **

"**Quinn I love you so much I couldn't handle if you weren't in my life I cant believe our junior year is already over." "I hate thinking about the fact that next year will be our last." Said Quinn "Quinn I don't want to think about that right now but uh I really hope you can stay in California cause I've applied to UCLA."**

**Reese only went to community college in New York because some of the programs were better and Lola was the only one he kept in contact with and she offered that he stay with her.**

"**Well Logan I've gotten an offer to the University of Connecticut." "Have you decided to go? Stay in California so we can see each other." "Babe I haven't decided but look I promise we'll always be together." "Quinn I don't think I'd be able to handle a long distance relationship if you were to go out of state." "Look Whatever happens we'll be together Logan."**

**IN COLLEGE**

"**This isn't going to work is it Quinn?"**

"**Dating by video chat heck no but what do we do?"**

"**I guess I'll just do my thing here in Cali and you stay in Connecticut."**

"**Ok if that's what you think is best."**

"**Quinn promise me one thing."**

"**Anything."**

"**Don't get another guy."**

"**I won't and don't you go get another girl."**

"**Quinn you know that won't ever happen you know how much I love you."**

"**I cant believe this is happening I don't think I'll be able to handle this. I wish we could make time to fly and see each other but our schedules are so hectic " **

"**Quinn JUST WAIT FOR ME I PROMISE WE'LL BE TOGETHER AGAIN I KNOW 4 OR 5 YEARS MAY BE A LONG TIME BUT I'LL WAIT FOR YOU BUT I NEED YOU TO PROMISE ME THAT YOU'LL WAIT FOR ME!" **

"**I PROMISE LOGAN!" **

"**Good, after college I'll become a famous producer and you'll be a world famous scientist and we'll get married."**

"**Married?"**

"**Yes I do love you and I feel like I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know it sounds silly and I'm rambling but think of me every day. I think it's best if we don't call, text or write it'll be too painful. THIS IS ONLY A TEMPORARY SPLIT QUINN." "I agree and I'll think of you every day You know I will I keep your picture on my desktop." **

"**Well I guess this is goodbye."**

"**I guess so Logan."**

"**Quinn please don't start crying you're going to make me cry. Quinn can you kiss me one last time." **

"**What, how?"**

"**Just kiss the screen." **

**I know as sappy as that's sounds its sweet and so they did.**

"**I love you Quinn."**

"**I love you too Logan. Goodbye."**

"**Goodbye Quinn."**

**Quinn decided to drop science and try acting and on her 32****nd**** audition…. In Connecticut Mr. Rocque' Gustavo was their searching the east coast for talent and sat in on one of her auditions. Gustavo liked what he saw.**

"**Wonderful, bravo that was amazing I'm in awe!" "Uh thank you Mr. uh…" "Gustavo Mr. Rocque' Gustavo." "Uh thanks but it really wasn't that good was it." "Look that blew my mind young lady. I'm here looking for fresh young talent do you want be an actress?" "Well somewhat but my real passion is science this is just a side dish for me." **

"**Science oh yeah right, see I can make you famous. Look you don't want to venture into science you could be making millions of dollars and have tons of fans and uh did I mention famous." "Yes twice but uh maybe I'll give it a shot and put science on the back burner FOR NOW!" **

**Los Angeles California**

"**Quinn we got to change your image. Quinn isn't actress enough. Use your middle name and I think Roberts would be a good last name. Sweetheart please get rid of these glasses. QUICK GET ME THE BEST HAIRSTYLIST IN THE CITY AND A NEW WARDROBE STAT.!" **

**After Quinn's big makeover she is brought into the studio to finally meet BTR and listen to a rehearsal.**

"**CUT, CUT, CUT GUYS! Look I got someone for you all to meet take five. Boys this is Camile Roberts. She's going to be living here at the Palm Woods she hails all the way from Connecticut. Camile, this is Carlos Garcia, Kendell Knight, James Diamond and front man of BTR ****Logan Mitchell."**

**Quinn was just stunned thinking of that name it was just repeating over and over in her head suddenly it's as if Logan Reese had just walked back into her life but with smoother features great hair a million dollar smile and a great voice except he didn't have curly hair or wear muscle shirts. It's as if Reese's 'wait for me' promise didn't mean a thing to her it's as if her contacts we're fogged up and her mind turned to mush after her and Mitchell's first kiss a few days later. And after that kiss she still wondered about Reese and looked him up but once they were going steady she just basically thought well I got a new man new life and the rest is history. While for five long years Reese went out of his mind wondering what happened to the love of his life and if his promise meant anything to her.**

"God Logan its all clear god I'm sorry I broke our promise." "No don't be. You moved on and I have to accept that as much as I love you, you need to be married now."

**Quinn felt awful for breaking Reese's promise so Logan decided to do another song but have Kendell on the front line.**

Kendell goes to see Jo "Jo it's Kendell open up." "Hey Kendell." "Jo I wanted to apologize for the whole Reese thing losing my temper at you and I forgive you and I.."

"Kendell I know you're sorry but I'm more sorry. I threw myself at Logan and he did flirt with me but me and him broke up I told him he needs to be with Quinn they deserve each other.' "Just like we deserve each other Jo?" "Kendell I just hooked up with Logan to move on I was dissatisfied with us and I wanted something new." "I understand Jo I'll try to be more exciting. Take me back?" "Kendell you know I will."

"Reese its Kendell open up." "What do you want Ken?" "To apologize, I made up with Jo and she explained everything but I'm not mad at you or her I just want you to forgive me." "I forgive you Kendell but your crazy about Mitchell he'd never mess with my fathers will." "But Logan its true." "Look Kendell I know Mitchell hates me but he'd never do anything rational. Your crazy Ken." "Ok don't believe me

In the studio James and Kendell record a new song that is on Reese's mind about Quinn. See Quinn made Logan that promise they'd get back together after college plus I really wanted to use this song

**NAKED EYES "PROMISES, PROMISES**

**JAMES/KENDELL: I never doubted us in the beginning, never doubted us. I trusted in us in the beginning I loved you so much. Arm in arm we laughed like kids at all the silly things we did Quinn. You broke my promise my promise Quinn you knew you'd never keep. Why did I believe all of your promises? Arm in arm we laughed like kids Quinn at all the silly little things we did. If we cant finish what we started if this is love Quinn it breaks my heart. You broke my promises, promises you knew you'd never keep. Promises, promises why did I believe youuuu.**

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THAT CHAPTER. I'M HOPING SOMEONE ON TWIITER WILL SEE THIS STORY AND NICK WILL MAKE THIS. I'D LOVE TO MEET THE WHOLE ZOEY CAST AND HAVE BTR SING SOME OF THESE SONGS!**

JASON HODGES

SOUTH HOLLAND, ILLINOIS 60473

Jasonhodges94

**TWITTER Vegaslover94**


	7. A Day Of Fun Old Times

A Day Of Fun Old Times

Logan Mitchell and Camile/Quinn went out to the arcade and to the skating rink. At the skating rink their skating hand in hand. "Camie are you alright?" "yeah I'm having the best time." "oh Camile I love this song." **BEE GEES HOW DEEP IS YOUR LOVE. **"As the song began to play Mitchell starts to serenade Camile/Quinn. As the lights dim and it gets kind of dark they start dancing. "Logan do you love me?" "Camile listen to the Bee Gees "**And you may not think I care for you when you know down inside that I really do." **

Logan I'm being serious. Do you think we rushed into things I mean we've been dating since 2009 which is longer than I dated Reese but do you think we're taking things too fast?" "Camile sweetheart I married you because I love you and you love me." 'I know you love me but I know the bee gees don't lie I mean honestly how deep is your love for me?" "Deeper than you know Camile." "its just Reese would always play this for me on special occasions like anniversaries or whatever but I know how he felt and I just…"

"Camile I'm not Reese I'm a different person a love like ours is different from what you experienced with him. I may not know how to be as romantic as him but give me credit I'm loving you the best way I know how ok." "Logan I know you're trying and stuff but.." "You're confused about us aren't you?" "No Loggie its just, listen Reese is a part of MY past and well I cant pretend he's not a part of me and I just want you to be ok with the fact that me and him are just now reconnecting our friendship."

"Camile why is Reese hanging around? He buried his dad and was at the wedding but he has no relevance in your life like you said." Logan I just cant shake this feeling that he's suppose to be in my life and I know you hate his guts but I need you to accept the fact that we'll be spending more time together." "OK Camile. But you do love me and have no feelings for Reese right?" None whatsoever baby you're **my Loggie bear. I'll give OUR love some time to grow we're new I guess."**

**I WANT QUINN TO HAVE CONFLICTING EMOTIONS AT THIS POINT IN THE STORY ABOUT BOTH GUYS BECAUSE THE STORY WILL ONLY GET BETTER FROM THIS POINT ABOUT QUINNS FEELINGS.**

They end the evening with a romantic dinner at BOSSA NOVAS in West Hollywood.

They kiss goodnight as Quinn goes into her apartment thinking somethings missing but doesn't know what's wrong with her.

Reese stops by Quinns the next morning.

"Quinn its Reese." "Hey what are you doing here?" 'Well I was thinking you and I could spend the day together how does that sound?" "Well me and Mitchell have plans today." "I get it you don't want to be bothered with me like you said I have no part in your life I respect that I'm going to go."

"NO WAIT! Mitchell had me last night lets go out besides I made him promise to be cool with us spending time together." "Cool."

While Reese and Quinn head out Mitchell Stops by Reese's apartment Lola and Chase out as well.

"Anyone home?" Mitchell picks the Lock and enters the apartment. Mitchell goes to Reese's bedroom and finds a safe and cracks it open."

"Finally the deed to Reese's summer home and his social security card next step my lawyer!"

"Logan this Mercedes is nice rides good." "thanks uh you hungry?"

'Logan I haven't had IN-N-OUT in like forever I've tried to stay in shape." "You look fine I didn't have any the first night I came into town with Lola cause I was focused on getting to my dad. I miss him so much Quinn." "Logan don't start crying. Look you obviously loved him and he loved you even though he didn't show it much." "Its so hard every time he was away on business and when mom passed I couldn't talk about her."

She gave him hand a gentle squeeze "You going to finish those fries?" he said between small sobs. "No."

"So how about we go to Santa Monica Pier?" "Fine by me." After several selfies on the beach they get on the boardwalk.

**First off usually at carnivals they have that game where you have to knock down all the glass bottles and Logan tries to win Quinn a teddy bear.**

"Quinn how about I try to win you that teddy bear?" "Oh, Logan you don't have to." "I know I don't have to but I want to." "Oh no I'm down to my last few bucks."

"WAIT! Sir look I know your almost out of cash and your aim stinks so just pick out what you want for free." "Quinn pick out what you want." "I can't decide." "Then allow me to decide I'll take the small one with the heart in its hands."

"Logan why didn't you get the big one which I knew you were going to get anyways." "Quinn you don't need a big gift to make a big statement." "Aww that's sweet." "Logan can we get ice cream?" "Quinn you know I don't like ice cream." "You don't?" "Don't you remember when I wore that dress and I paraded around campus you said 'let's go for ice cream' I said 'I don't even like ice cream." "Oh that's right I forgot!" "You forgot that about me?" "Logan its been five years but I haven't forgotten everything about you. You're a Galaxy Wars fan I remember that. Tell you what how about an Italian Ice?"

"Italian ice sounds fine." "One Italian Ice please." "I hope you two don't mind but I only have one ice left and one spoon." "Fine." Said Quinn. "Eww gross." "Oh Logan don't be so silly we've eaten off each other before." "I know I was just trying to get a laugh out of you." Quinn and Logan then go up on the Ferris wheel. Isn't it gorgeous look at those mountains Quinn. You Ok?" "I'm fine I just wish me and Mitchell could've done stuff like this I mean we've been to carnivals but I haven't had that much fun like I'm having with you right now." "Thanks Q that means a lot to me."

"Come on I've got a surprise for you lets go Quinn."

"Logan where are we going?" "Just keep the blindfold on and hold my hand. Ok you can take it off now."

"OH MY GOD! LOGAN YOU DIDN'T?!" "oh, yes I did Quinn. I brought you to PCA back to this bench because I had some of the best times with you here." "Logan I don't know what to say." "Well I have lots to say Quinn. Listen I'm embarrassed to tell you but right over on the other side of campus on the basketball court where we first I met. I uh... I had a major crush on you. There I said it!" Logan I had no idea why didn't you tell me?" "I was scared and I didn't want people finding out I was crushing on the school nerd plus I guess picking on you was the only way to express my feelings for you."

"Well why did you date all those other girls?" "I dated other girls to get over you which worked kind of."

"Funny you mention that I dated Mark to get over you but it occurred to me I was never fully into him I was crushing on you bad and I was more scared." "No you weren't Quinn." "I was you too scared Logan."

'Logan this may sound strange but since we've always liked each other do you think we were meant to be together from day one?" "I think so. I think your pigtails and braids were what attracted me to you." "you already know I was your hair for me Logan but what really made me like you was your smile." "Really?" "Yes."

I want to show you the carving in the bench I made." "LR+QP Forever" "I have to get a picture of it on my phone." After Quinn takes the photo she drops her phone and looses her contacts."

"OH NO! I LOST MY CONTACTS." "we'll I don't see them Quinn, man, you'd think they'd make those things more visible so when you drop them you can find them." "Now I can't see well I can see a bit but not that good."

"Then put these on." "how did you find my glasses?" "When you let me in your apartment and left I snuck in your closet and found them in a box marked 2009." "Logan!" she slapped him on his shoulder. "Ok I guess I deserve that."

**Logan puts her glasses on her face and then smiles at her a soft innocent smile. "Hey, there's the Quinn Pensky I know." LOGAN SLOWLY LEANS IN AS SHE LEANS IN AND Quinn LEANED IN HE CUPPED HER CHEEK AND THEY WERE MAKING OUT!**

"Serious Déjà vu." Says Logan. "Uh huh." Says Quinn. "I'm sorry Logan." "It's Ok Quinn I guess theirs still some old magic left on this bench. I didn't mean to take advantage of you Quinn." "I know you didn't Logan but this is like the weirdest day ever. "

Mitchell goes to the summer home in Santa Barbra and throws a big party there and the house is trashed afterwords. Logan takes Quinn to the summer home to rekindle some more old memories and as they walk in the house.

"AWWWWWW! What happened to my house it wasn't like this the last time we we're here." "Logan look at this picture of you and your dad its ripped." "Oh whoever did this is going to pay** BIG TIME! **

"**as they walk outside Reeses Mercedes gets towed and taken away. **WAIT A SEC WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BABY!" "Sir we have an order here to posses a vehicle." "But I'm Logan Reese II own this car." "well according to my form it says Logan Reese has black hair yours is brown. I'd say identity fraud has been committed." "IDENTITY FRAUD! No, look at my drivers liscense." "Uh the form doesn't Reese has black hair not brown sir." "Logan I'm so sorry I'll call a cab. Who'd do something like this?" "I don't know Quinn but I'm going to find out."

While at the party Mitchell made out with countless girls mostly due to the fact he's still trying to deal with married life and he's still a pig. Mitchell dosent know how to be as romantic as Reese.

"Logan I want to thank you for today this was the most fun I've had with any guy in years and that excludes Mitchell and I feel like I FINALLY HAVE MY BEST FRIEND BACK." "Best Friend?" "Yes you're my best friend Logan and I want you to keep my glassss and grow your hair back out I miss the old Logan. I'd better get back in." "Goodnight Quinn and I'll grow it back out.." "Night Logan."

"Chase Lola I'm back." "hey bro what why do you have that glow about you?" "Quinn and I kissed and on the bench at PCA!" "Logan congratulations man but how did it happen?" says Chase." "Well let's just say there's some old magic left on that bench."

"Hello Camile." "Logan how did you get in here?" "Oh remember I have a spare key to your place babe." "Where have you been?" "With Lola honey." "I checked with Lola she hasn't seen you all day." Whats with the teddy bear?" "Ok I was at Santa Monica." "I know you we're with Reese Camile I'm not an idiot." Well what if I was, he's my friend and I can see if I please." "Camile I told you I don't want you hanging around him." "Logan I know you don't like Reese but…" "Camile I'ts not about Reese that much now you listen we are married and when you're married you don't hang out with you Ex that's just a rule everyone should know."

"Logan you're scarring me he took me out for a day of fun and for the first time in a long time I have my best friend back." "And what I'm not important to you Camile I told you at the skating rink I'm trying my best. I can't be that mop head I can only be Logan Mitchell. **If I see you around him again he's a dead man and I mean It. I don't want him coming between our marriage." **"Logan you cant tell me what to do but I love you and only you that's why we did this but he's just being a good friend cut Reese some slack." "Camile I 'm done talking about this! Give me that bear.' Mitchell then rips the heart out of its hands and leaves slamming the door."

Reese then tells Chase to come into the studio with him to record a song.

"Logan I don't know man." "Chase look the other day on the boardwalk I **FELL IN LOVE WITH QUINN ALL OVER AGAIN FOR THE SECOND TIME. I NEVER THOUGHT YOU COULD FALL FOR THE SAME PERSON TWICE BUT ITS WONDERFUL AND I HAVE A GOOD SONG.**

"Get in there and show me what you've got Matthews." Says Gustavo.

**PHILL COLLINS "INVISIBLE TOUCH"**

**Chase: Well I've been waiting, waiting for five years but thinking nothing, nothing could go wrong. Now I know she has a certain type of way to me fall to my knees. And now it seems I'm falling, falling for her. She seems to have a magnetic effect yeah. She reaches in and grabs right hold of my heart. She seems to have a magnetic effect yeah. It takes control and slowly tears me apart. Well I don't really know the new Quinn I only know her new name. But she crawled under my skin. I'm not quite the same mannn. But now I know she's got something that's just different there's something mysterious. And now I seems I'm falling, in love again.**

**Chorus repeats**

**Instrumental break**

**Chorus repeats again**

**Well she thinks its just a game. And though she's a different person I want her just the same. And know I know she has a certain type of way to make Logan Reese fall to his knees. AND KNOW I KNOW I'M FALLING FOR HER ALL OVER AGAIN. She seems to have a magnetic effect on me she reaches in and grabs right hold of my heart. She seems to have a magnetic effect yeah. It takes control and slowly rips me apart. She seems to a magnetic effect yeah, she seems to have a magnetic effect on me. She seems to a magnetic effect yeah.**

That was fantastic Chase. James, Carlos wasn't that fantastic?" says Logan. "Super fantastic." Says James." "I just hope Quinn is understanding how I feel I told her at the wedding but I don't know if she's taking me seriously guys."

Mitchell and Camile/Quinn's relationship starts to strengthen and she starts blowing Reese off.

**OK I HAD FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER IT REALLY BRINGS QUINNS FEELINGS OUT MORE AND YOU CAN TELL SHE'S TORN ABOUT HER FEELINGS.**

**JASON HODGES**

**SOUTH HOLAND, ILLINOIS 60473 Vegaslover94 ON TWITTERSEND THIS TO DanWarp ON TWITTER**


	8. A Love Lost

A Love Lost

Quinn starts her new teaching job at Hollywood Arts High School.

"Hi I'm Ms. Helen Dubios principle of Hollywood Arts you must be Mrs. Camile Roberts Mitchell."

Room 113

"Alright start over Cat!" "Uh I've done this ten times!" "Yes you have cat but I want this bigger louder more emotion which is something you have not shown."

"Uh Mr. Sikowitz, class sorry to interrupt but uh I'd like to introduce you to Mrs. Camile Roberts Mitchell." "Aw yes the new intern uh are you here to watch a lecture or…" "Yes she is so just make her feel at home and uh keep all the boys attention on you Sikowitz." "That shouldn't be a problem Helen so uh these are my students

Cat, Andre, Beck, Robbie, Trina, and Jade. Keep an eye on cat she's a little ditzy and slow." "Will do sir." "Anyways class as I was saying about projecting…"

After a few days later Helen decides to give Quinn/Camile Sikowitzs' position and gives Sikowitz a new class.

"Lola, Chase I'm going to go down to the school to see Quinn I need money for a cab." "Fine but I thought Gustavo was paying you for the songs you wrote." "I'm not getting a dime and I still need to find out who stole my identity I have to make some money. "I'm just going to go say hi and see if she likes her new job."

"So Silowitz left on projecting but today I want to just take the time to get to know you all better so uh jade tell me a little about yourself." "Well I'm really into the dark side if you know what I mean and I enjoy death I don't like when people get on my bad side and tick me off. I'm not a morning person. And I hate when people smile so that cheerful attitude you have is bugging me." "Well ok let's move on uh Beck is it… tell me about you." "I'd much rather talk about you." "Excuse me." "How old are you? Do youhave a boyfriend.?" "Uh that's none of your business and please stop flirting with me your way too young."

"Uh why don't we just move on. I'm Camile Roberts Mitchell as you all know but you all can just call me Mrs. Roberts." "Wait are you married to Logan Mitchell front man of BTR?" says Beck. "Yes but just call me Mrs. Roberts." "I hate the fact that you're married."

A knock on the door. As Quinn goes to answer it Beck is just literally drooling over her Quinn. "Beck stop it!" "Sorry Jade."

Mitchell shows up at Quinns job.

"Logan what are you doing here?" "I just came to congratulate you on your new job looks like it's going great." "Yeah. Anyways I really got to get back to work so uh." "You look hot" "Babe stop it." "You know If any of your students get fresh with you." "Don't worry although this one kid is kinda looking me up and down." "Oh! Hi Logan Mitchell I'm Trina and I'm a huge fan please kiss me!" she ten grabs him and kisses him rough. "That was good stuff."

After about ten minutes Reese shows up.

"Quinn hey look I just came down to congratulate you and see how things are." "Things are fine." She said in an irritated way." "You obviously don't want me here do you?" "Look I'm working I appreciate this but I got to go." "Wait! On your lunch break can we go out?" "I won't have time maybe we'll hang later. Bye Logan."

Logan then is on his way out when Helen stops him.

"Excuse me, young man." "Me?" "What are you doing out in halls. Do you have a pass?" "Uh no mam I don't even go here." "oh sorry uh carry on." "Uh hey let me ask you something do you have a job?" "No." "Do you uh have any prior work experience?" 'Well I did work at a starbucks in New York." "Uh listen you want to work for me?" "Well I don't think…" "Well one of my workers just quit and I am looking for some new help." " Well listen I really do need money I'm kind of in a tight spot so uh sure."

Congratulations hares your uniform get to work. Oh and before I forget are you alright in the head? I had a crazy and emotionally imbalanced man work for me in San Diego a few years ago and he ended up in a mental institution so are you mentally ok." "Uh… yes."

Back at the apartment

"Hey Lola." "Logan 6:00 where have you been all day and why are you wearing overalls?" "Why didn't you ask Chase?" "He's busy." "Well whatever I'm wearing this because I got a job." "No way so what are you doing?" "Let me put it this way. I'm a custodian at Hollywood Arts High." "A costodiwhat?" said Lola."A janitor Lola." "Oh. Wait you said Hollywood Arts that's where Quinn works that means you get to see her even more." "I know that's one good thing."

In the mens restroom

"Aw man, this is bad." As he's plunging the toilet someone opens the stall door and vomits by accident on his shoes. 'Sorry Mr. Janitor." "That's ok I'm just going to burn these sneakers after work."

He gets a call to room Mr. Sikowitz's new class and somebody has had an accident

"Uh Sikowitz I received a call to mop up some urine." "Ah yes Mr. Reese right over there. One of the students couldn't hold it in the middle of my lecture and just, well I'd rather not say." "Awwwwwwww oomph!" Without looking once again he slips and falls and the class just laughs at him and he runs out crying as he's so embarrassed.

"Helen can I talk to you?" "What is it Moppy?" (Making fun of his curly hair which is coming back.) "Look I don't think I can do this I've been having bad luck all day and this is just bad. Look I've tripped in urineand got vomited on I'm embarrassed myself!" "Reese you just have to suck it up don't get down just because something bad happened."

As students walked passed they made fun of Logan. "Hey dude look who it is it's the guy who slipped in the puddle of pee. I bet we could use his curly hair as a mop!" more students gather making fun of him. "Mop head mop head mop head!"

Helen grabs her baseball bat. "LISTEN UP! NOW YOU LEAVE THIS POOR BOY ALONE ISNT IT BAD ENOUGH THAT HE HUMILIATED HIMSELF BY SLIPPING IN URINE NOW YOU HOOLIGANS BETTER ACT YOUR AGE! NOW BACK TO CLASS. DISPERSE. I SAID DISPERSE!"

Just then a mysterious figure in a red jumpsuit **flower bombs Logan. **"Hey what are you doing…?"

Kids didn't leave but are now taking digital photos and sending them to their friends.

"Helen thank you but they just took digital pictures of me and now I'm gonna be all on splash face slipping in urine. See what I mean this sucks and who was that guy?" "OH NO ITS THAT FLOWER BOMING HOOLIGAN FROM NORTHRIDGE! WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO ATCH HIM. COMEBACK HERE YOU LITTLE PRANKSTER! As Helen runs to catch him she tells Logan to take the rest of the day off.

"Ha, ha, ha!" "Lola, Chase?" "Huh?" "Aren't you guys going to ask me how work was?" "Nope." Said Chase. "First I got vomited on and then I slipped in a puddle of urine." "Can't believe your still talking." Said Lola "So you were listening?" "Nope." Says Lola "What have you done all day." Says Logan. "Sitting here watching tv with Chase and I'm still not done." "Well look at me I'm a mess!"

"Why do you smell like sour milk and urine?" "You didn't even listen someone threw up on me and I slipped in urine!" "Ok well go bath in some hot soppy water and look up be positive." "Ok Lols." "Oh come here you got a little sugar on your uniform." "Lola you didn't hear me when I said flower bombing did you?" "funny it doesn't taste like sugar it tastes like…"

Lola Runs to the sink and washes her mouth out and gags. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT WAS FLOWER?" "I did but you didn't listen." "Logan please go shower you stink." Says chase." "Goodnight guys."

"Morning Helen." Uh I need you to go by room 113 the thermometers broke." "Beck not your best work this test is awful maybe if you paid more attention to my lecture the other day instead of looking at me you could actually do better." "Sorry its just you're so Pretty."

"Hi I'm here to fix a broken thermometer." " Yes right over…"

"Logan?! What are you…" "Uh I work here now." Logan fixes the thermometer

"Uh Mrs. Roberts it's still hot in here because of you I don't think the janitor fixed it right." "Alright, Beck to Principle Helens office now!" "Look uh if you want to talk later or get something on your lunch break I mean I know I work here now .." "Logan look my job has me tied down and we've been spending a lot of time together recently and I need to focus all my energy on Mitchell and work ok." "fine see you.

One night before leaving work Logan leaves a special gift for Quinn on her on her desk.

"Morning Class sorry I'm late traffic was a mess so lets get star…"

Oh her desk we're a bouquet of tulips on her desk and she thought nothing of it.

"Oh flowers well…. Weird uh Beck is this some kind of joke or?"

"No Mrs. Roberts not at all."

"Aw my husband must've sent them for me." "Wow he must really think your something." Says Cat. "Yeah but when he does give me flowers their usually roses how'd he know I love tulips." "Maybe a little birdie told him!" said Cat. Then out of the blue…

"I sent them!"

"You, You sent these but I don't understand?"

"Mrs. Roberts the school janitor has a crush on you?" says Andre

"Logan what the heck do you want?" "Look Quinn I love you." "Well that's understandable I mean we're really good friends." "No! You just don't get it do you. You know for someone with an IQ of 177 you can be really blind." "Blind oh I can see clearly." "Quinn from the moment I saw you I had the biggest crush on you. I knew I had to have you." "Wait Mr. Janitor you only met her 2 days ago how can you have a crush on her, I'm confused."

"Stay out of this! We have a long history one you kids know nothing about!" "Logan you're not in love with me like seriously you're… you're just jealous because I'm with Mitchell."

"**Your darn right I'm jealous but for good reason. We're meant to be together how can you not see that I gave you over a year and a half a year and a half of beautiful love and trust and you just throw all that away for the first handsome face to come waltzing into your life! I WASN'T JOKING WHEN I SAID I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU. I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU ALL OVER AGAIN ON THAT BOARDWAK. Well it wasn't the boardwalk that was step one but on that bench I fell back in love with you." **

"Look I told you I looked you up after all that time but me and Mitchell got serious and…"

"**OH YEAH SEROUS RIGHT YOU JUST LOOKED AT HIM AND SAID 'OH SCREW REESE' DID MY PROMISE MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?!" **"Logan It did mean a lot to me but we both agreed to split up don't you accuse me of breaking a stupid silly promise."

"You don't even know why you did what you did with Mitchell getting with him marrying him did you replace me? I thought you we're going to wait on me and I was going to be the only guy in your life."

"Don't you dare bring Mitchell into all of this you're mad at Mitchell not me, so if you still have issues with him get over it!" "**Oh god are you stupid this is not about Mitchell It's about you! I'm crazy about you Quinn I'm head over hills gaga in love with you and you don't care!" I want us to be together.** You we're going to be a scientist and find a cure for a disease and I was going to direct and produce movies."

"I wanted a future with you I spent five years searching for you and here you are just stubborn and I can't seem to get through to you!"

"What are you saying Logan?" "I'M MISERABLE WITH OUT YOU PLEASE TAKE ME BACK! PLEASEEEEEEEEE!" "No I'm happy where I am and screw what we had its over and our friendship I don't need you i'm married and living the dream I'm better off without you. But now I see it in your eyes your psychotic and crazy your obsessed with me you sicko! You never got over me did you?!"

"**OH NOW YOU FINALLY GOT IT! IT FINALLY CLICKED AFTER 5 LONG YEARS YOU REALIZED I'M STIL INFATUATED WITH YOU AND YES I KNOW WHAT INFATUATED MEANS I KNOW BIG WORDS AND NOW YOUR ACTING ALL FLABBERGASTED THAT I'M NUTS OVER YOU."**

"you know what I didn't throw away are relationship or friendship so get that through your dense head and secondly these flowers I don't need them." "What are you going to do with those Quinn?"

She throws the vase of tulips at him and misses and he retaliates by "You know what how would you like it if I just did this Quinn."

He picks up a picture of her and Mitchell she keeps on her desk and throws it down on the ground stomping on it and rips the picture right down the middle.

"Their now were even but I want you to take a good long hard look at this prom picture. I carry it everywhere and this is what we had but you ought to keep this as I reminder of how bad you hurt me! And take your glasses back. She then slaps him "you idiot you destroyed my picture!"

"Look I have an awful job I lost my father my money and the love of my life! Obviously that Palm Woods dance or the boardwalk meant nothing to you. You may think you don't need me well let me reassure you I NEED YOU MORE THAN YOU THINK I NEEDED YOU EVERY DAY. I KNOW WE'RE MEANT TO BE BUT HOW CAN EVERYONE SEE THAT EXCEPT YOU! I'D BE BETTER OFF DEAD TO YOU SINCE MITCHELL'S ALL YOU NEED!"

"LOGAN I HATE YOU! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU ANYMORE YOU JUST WANT TO HOLD ON TO THE PAST AND NOT EXCEPT I'M HAPPY WHERE I AM. YES OUR FRIENDSHIP WAS GREAT BUT I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE. JUST GET OUT, GET OUT OF MY LIFE GET OUT OF L.A. JUST LEAVE !"

"I QUIT I'M DONE I DON'T CARE ANYMORE JUST DO WHAT YOU WANT QUINN BUT YOU'RE A WIMP AFRAID OF HER OWN FEELINFGS. I LOVE YOU!

As Reese opens the door he gets flower bombed one last time.

she runs out to find him but he's long gone as she turns back to the class "Class dismissed."

Quinn takes Lola and Jo to Rocque Records.

"Gustavo I know this may sound weird but I awant to record a song then go on T.V. to perform it"

"No way Camile the boys are making me gold and I don't know I just…" "Please Gustavo just one song?"

"fine." After they record the song the girls go on the today show. Quinn wants to show Reese she means business. "Well I'm doing this song to let a certain out there I don't need him around and I just want to be from him so that guy out there knows who he is and I guarantee he's watching we also changed the words around but it's a song I think everyone knows."

**"YOU KEEP ME HANGING ON" KIM WILDE VERSION**

**Quinn/Camile: Set me free why don't you Logan get out my life why don't you Logan. Cause I don't really love you. You just keep hanging on.**

**Set me free why don't you Reese get out my life why don't you Reese cause ****YOU ****don't really need me. But you keep hanging on.**

**Why do you keep coming around playing games with me. Why don't you get out of my life and let me make a brand new start. Why don't you get over me, the way I got over you yeah, yeah.**

**Set me free why don't you boy. Get out my life why don't you boy. Cause I don't really love you you just keep hanging on. No I don't really need you, you just keep hanging on.**

**You say although we split up YOU STILL JUST WANT TO BE FRIENDS. But how can we still be friends when seeing you only brings up memories.**

**Get out get out of my life and let me move on cause I don't really love you, you just keep hanging on.**

**You say you still care for me but MY heart and soul needs to be free. And now that I've got MY freedom you want to still hold onto me. I DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE SO GO AND FIND SOMEBODY ELSEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Set me free why don't you Reese get out my life why don't you Reese. Cause I don't really love you just keep hanging on. Why don't you be a man about things and set me free. No I don't care a thing about you your just using me confusing me. Get out, get out of my life and let me sleep at night. Cause ****YOU**** don't really love me hanging on (To the past).**

"No, no she, she care about me! Can you believe that Kendell, James, Chase? " "Well Bro listen she made her point clear Quinn doesn't love you period move on Loge." Says Lola. NO THAT'S GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME II REFUSE TO MOVE ON LOLA. I HATE THIS I COULD JUST DIE!"

Logan then takes the boys on the today show to perform one last song so Logan can make a final plea for Quinns heart

**OK GUYS I'M SUPER EXCITED MY MUSICAL CHOICES HAVE WENT FROM THE 70'S TO THE 80'S LETS TAKE IT A DIFFERENT ROUTE TO THE LATE 90S AND BY THE WAY I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF I HAD TO ADD A BOYBAND LIKE SONG. YOU CANT GO WRONG WITH THIS AND I WISH BTR COULD PERFORM THIS!**

** BACKSTREET BOYS "I WANT IT THAT WAY"**

**As much as Reese knew he didn't sound as good as the BTR gang he gave it his best shot**

**Quinn you are my fire my one desire believe me when I say I want you back again. But we are two states apart can't reach to your heart when you say that you want Logan Mitchell. **

**Tell me why**

**(Ain't Nothing but a heartache)**

**Tell me why**

**(Ain't Nothing but a mistake)**

**Tell me why**

**I never wanna feel this way cause I want you back again**

**Am I still your fire you're number one desire. Quinn I know it's too late for us but I want you back again.**

**Tell me why **

**(Ain't Nothing but a heartache)**

**Tell me why**

**(Ain't Nothing but a simple mistake)**

**Tell me why**

**I never wanna feel this way I want you back again.**

**Now I can see that that you don't care for me from the way that you use to Quinn, yeah. No matter the time span I want you to know I NEVER STOPPED LOVING YOU…**

**You are, the only one I see. My only desire.**

**You are**

**You are**

**You are **

**You are…**

**DON'T WANNA FEEL THIS WAYYYYYYY!**

**Ain't nothing but a heartache. Ain't nothing but a silly mistake we made.**

**I never wanna feel this way **

**I want you back again **

**Tell me why **

**Ain't nothing but a heartache.**

**Tell me why **

**Ain't nothing but a simple mistake**

**Tell me why**

**I never wanna feel this way **

**I want you back again**

**Tell me whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

**(Aint' nothing but a heartache.)**

**(Ain't nothing but a silly mistake.)**

**Tell me why**

**I never wanna feel this way**

**I want you back again**

**Quinny I want your lovin back.**

Boys do you think Quinn got the message I mean do you think it clicked in her brain?" "Logan I can only hope so." Says Kendell.

The next day Reese and Chase go to Gustavo for one last song

"Reese are you sure about this you don't want to keep making music?" "Gustavo you've been great I just I think it's for the best." "Ok Reese you and Matthews get in there for your last song is it a happy song?" "No its sad."

**Godley &amp; Crème "CRY"**

**Reese: You don't know how to ease my pain, you don't know. You don't know how to ease my pain. You don't know what the sound is dawning. It's the sound of these tears falling or is it the rain? You don't know. You don't know how to play the game I never cheated never lied you make me wanna cry. **

**You make me wanna cry. Cry. Quinn you make me wanna cryyyy.**

**You don't know how to ease my pain you don't know. You don't know how to ease my pain. Don't you care that my heart is breaking? You don't care cause I'm not important. Here comes the rain again. You don't know HOW DAMN HURT I AM, I NEVER CHEATED ON YA NEVER LIED TO YA. You don't even wanna remain my friend. You make me wanna cryyyy, Quinn I DON'T KNOW… WHAT THE HELL YA SEE IN LO-GAN MITCHELL! BUT IT MAKES ME WANNA CRY…**

**You don't even wanna remain my friend you make me wanna cry….**

**(cry) CRY,CRTY CRYYYYYYYY!**

"Logan you ok?" "No Chase, just leave me alone." "Logan man, we can talk." "JUST LEAVE ALONE!"

Logan then hails a cab outside Rocque Records.

"Taxi! Take me to the nearest railroad." "Why a railroad sir?" "Just do it. And can you change the station to 100.3?" "Sure."

"Welcome back to 100.3 southern California's, southern California's, SOUTHERN CALIFORNIA'S CLASSIC ROCK! Now here's **Phil Collins with "I don't Care Anymore." **

"Fiinally perfect song." "For what Sir." "Oh Noting its just my Ex girlfriend dosent care for me anymore."

"Ok where hear nearest railroad tracks." "thank you. Quinn get ready to get your wish you'll be better off." As he takes a last look at the prom picture he carries in his wallet.

Palm Woods 11:00 P.M.

"Hello? Yes this is Lola Martinez. WHAT?! Ok I'll right there thanks for the call." "Chase, Chase wake up!"

"What Lola?" He said groggily. "It's Logan there's been an accident!" "Wait what happened?" "I don't know we have to get down to UCLA med center."

As chase hops out of bed he stumbles and falls. "I'm Ok. Pain, so much pain."

As Lola and Chase get to UCLA they notice tons of news media outside. "Chase is that Jeremiah Trottman?" "I think it is whats that snot doing working for CNN?" said Chase.

"I don't know I'll go ask him. Hi Jeremiah." "Lola Martinez is that you?" "In the flesh so uh what are you doing here?" "I went to college to study media and journalism and now I work for CNN." "Oh great what story are you reporting on?" "Logan Reese's. apparently something about a suicide attempt." "OH GOD NO HE NO HE.. IT's NOT IN HIS NATURE TO… Listen Jeremiah can I cover this it's my dream to be on TV." No Lola you have no experience."

"Oh come on who needs experience all you need are good looks and a pretty smile. I'll make out with you." "Ok Lola." Lola takes Jeremiah behind a bush and wacks him over the head stealing his suit."

"Ok people we're on in five and where is Jeremiah?" "Right here." Says Lola." "Sorry lady you cant work in media. Besides I need trottman." "Come on give me one shot I promise I'll be a good stand in!"

"Get in front of that camera."

"Hi, I'm Lola Martinez standing in for Jeremiah Trottman here at UCLA medical center where a tragic event is unfolding. Malcolm Reese the famous T.V. and movie producer's son Logan Reese is hospitalized due to an apparent suicide. I'm being told that Mr. Reese was hit by an oncoming train and is now in a medically induced coma sustaining no life threatening injuries but a few broken bones. I'm Lola Martinez for CNN news hour signing off."

"Little lady that was really professional. Listen here's my card if your interested give me call I'm Dan by the way."

IN LOGAN'S HOSPITAL ROOM

"Lola I came as soon as you called." Said Quinn. The rest of the BTR gang showed for support as well.

Quinn then looks over at Chase. 'Chase I feel like all this is my falult! I should've know Logan would snap it was only a matter of time." "Quinn its not your fault."

"Chase you heard Logan say he wanted to die." "I didn't think Logan was serious." Said Chase. "Camile this isn't your fault."

"WOULD EVERYOJNE STOP SAYING IT ISNT MY FAULT, IT IS. I SAID SOME NASTY AWFUL THINGS I CANT TAKE BACK!"

"Carlos you ok?" says Kendell? "No, I just got something in my eyes. I miss him." Carlos then sneezes into his shirt.

"Quinn come back. Wait up." Said Lola "Just leave me alone Lola."

Later on Quinn goes back to his room

DAY 2

"Folks I'm sorry to tell you this but it seems Mr. Reese wont make it I estimate he'll be dead in an hour." "What, No he can't die he's like my brother." Said Lola. Quinn breaks down as Kendell and Chase put a comforting arm around her.

"Oh wait a minute I'm looking at the wrong file for a cancer patient with the last name Reese. This guy will be fine hopefully. Well I'd better go alert the other family."

As the Dr goes to the other patient he finds he's already dead. (not making fun of cancer just some light humor)

"Hi, Logan. It's me Quinn. I know you can't hear me but i wanted to apologize. I said some nasty things that I can't take back. I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have let you walk away. You're here because of me and I won't leave you I'll be right here. I just want you to know I still care for you and I need you to wake up."

"Mam visiting hours are over." "I'm not leaving this room." "Mam I'm sorry but you have to go." "Ok, Logan I'll be back first thing im the morning."

DAY 3 Reese wakes up but still with a few broken bones.

"What… Where am I?" "Sir I'm Dr. Coleman you've been in a medically induced coma for about three days you were struck by an oncoming freight train and you do have a broken leg a fractured hip strained shoulder blades a few broken ribs. Basically you're a broken record! You'll be discharged tonight… here's your bill."

"Two thousand dollars?" "Yep, get well soon."

"Logan I'm so glad your ok. I don't know what I would've done if I lost you but why'd you kill yourself?" "Because I was angry at the things you said Quinn but I knew I'd never have you again and I'd never love again so I just gave up."

"Logan listen we may not be blood related even though we mixed our blood together but Chase and I are your family and we love you just don't ever scare us like that." Says Lola. "Thanks Lola, I love you guys too all of you. Kendell , James, Carlos thanks for being here this means a lot."

Carlos then runs up to Reese's bed side and squeezes the life out of him while rubbing his curly hair which feels so sheep like. "Carlos ok easy everything hurts and stop playing with my hair." "sorry I just missed you so much."

"Well, well ,well look who's back amongst the living. Nice to see you again Mop head can you remember me? Oh, of course you can't maybe getting hit by that train gave you amnesia." "Ok Logan now's not the time for your negative insensitivity have some compassion he almost died." Said Lola. "Well I thought you all were in here preparing for a funeral not a 'wake' if you know what I mean"

"Ok Mitch I'd beat you if I could move oww." "Camile you ok babe." As he puts an arm around her she shoots it away. "How dare you show up here to try and comfort me. You're showing up here to gloat you don't care about Reese you never enven bothered to get to be his friend." "Babe I'm here for you." "well if you're here for me you should be here for Reese but you don't care so just leave."

"Babe come on don't be mad at me I got some news that might cheer you up. And Reese you'll love this. I own Reese's summer home." "What did you say Logan?" asked Quinn. "I stole Malcolm's will along with Reese's social security card, went to my lawyer and he put the house in my name because I stole his identity." All I had to do was show him your social card "Reese and bam. I'm rich."

"Logan so you broke into the house?" says Reesse. "Yes I actually threw a big party and made out with countless girls who's names I cant even remem… oops." "you cheated on Quinn?! I told you I'd kill you if you ever cheated on her." "Well Reese what are you going to do your confined to a hospital bed and cant move!"

"I am flabbergasted you, you're the one who stole my fortune, stole my life. That's it you're dead. IF I COULD MOVE." "Reese you should've believed me." Said Kendell.

" I'm sorry I didn't believe you about Mitchell." "Well that's because you're an idiot a slow idiot. Says Mitchell." Camile why are you looking at me like that? We could move out of the Palm Woods and I've been talking to some talent managers about going solo. You and I can be happy." "How could you cheat on me? Well I understand why but you hurt Logan. I hurt the little mop headed spazz but who cares have the house and all of Reese's assets and you can't stop me." "DID YOU JUST CALL HIM A SPAZZ!" 'Yes so what?" "Nobody calls my friend a spaz." Quinn them slaps Mitchell. "I was called a spazz all my life and to hear someone say that about my friend hurts ME."

Reese tries to get out of his hospital bed and falls on the floor. "I can't move but when I get over to where you're standing you're a dead man." "Forget it Reese you can't beat me I won and I didn't have to work hard for anything. Now I've got to go I got another party I'm throwing tonight." "A little help I can't get up." "Mitchell jets for the door as Reese grabs his crutches and limps down the hallway.

"I got to go help Logan." Says Chase.

"Code red we have a code red! A patient is out of his room." "Mitchell just wait till I catch you I'm gonna…" "Hey you with the curly hair stop right there." "No wait I'm trying to catch that guy up there." As Reese is tackled by hospital security, Mitchell is apprehended by Chase and brought back to Logan.

"Logan handle your business man and you security guys can let him go." Says Chase. Reese pins Mitchell to the ground and wraps his hand around Mitchells throat. "You backstabbing cheater. How dare you cheat on her!" As Reese applies more preassure to Mitchells neck Chase begs Reese to ease off a bit. "Logan take it easy!" Reese throws one good punch as best he can. "OWW my shoulder blade! NOW YOU LISTEN AND YOU LISTEN GOOD YOU'RE GOONA APOLOGIZE TO QUINN AGAIN. THEN YOU'RE GO TO YOUR LAWYER AND GET ME MY HOUSE AND ACCOUNTS ACTIVATED AND PUT BACK IN MY NAME." "And if I don't do what you say Reese what are you going to do beat me up?" "Well I could but no fix this or I'll turn you over to the police for identity fraud." "Reese you wouldn't turn me in, do you know how many girls would freak if a heartthrob like me went to jail and besides I don't look well in orange." "Of course I know how many girls would hurt Mitchell so deal?" "No deal Reese I'm not giving up I know people in this town." "if I turn you in your career is over Mitchell." "Ok Reese deal now get off of me."

Reese punches Mitchell in the stomach one last time. "Chase take me to my room my IV bag is almost out and I feel dizzy." Reese then faints on the floor.

Back in Logan's hospital Room Mrs. Knight comes to see Logan.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Says Kendell

"I just came to see Logan." "Uh, sorry but I don't think we've been properly introduced did you say you we're Kendells mother?" "Yes, I'm Jennifer Knight I was also a longtime friend of your father. You all probably didn't notice me in the hospital but I saw you Logan."

"Anyways I'm here because I have something your dad wanted me to tell you. **Your father Malcolm and I dated when he and I were in college in the 80's. Oh, we were crazy about each other. We talked about marriage in the future just little silly things. He told me I was the only woman in his life.**

**While in college he cheated on me with a brunette by the name of Julie Hart. **

"**Julie, that was my moms' name. What's going on."**

"**I found Malcolm had infidelity issues. He was seeing Julie on the side and they had something special. Malcolm broke up with me for Julie."**

"**You dated my dad?" **

"**That's not all. I moved from California to my home state, Minnesota . After Julie gave birth to you in the early 90's, she fell ill to pneumonia and passed away. I kept tabs on Malcolm after college. Anyways when I found out she died I came to L.A. for her funeral. Malcolm and I reconnected started talking and ended up marrying."**

"**So you.. you're…" "I know this comes as a surprise but yes. I was your first stepmother.."**

"**mom what do you mean you were Reese's first stepmother?"**

"**Well I'll get to that kendell. Malcolm and I were happy. He bought a house in Santa Barbra and we settled down. LOGAN I LOVED YOU LIKE YOU WE'RE MY OWN SON." Then one day. Malcolm went on a business trip to Hawaii and came back with a stewardess and a young one at that. I was crushed. Malcolm said he wanted a divorce and I asked him why he cheated on me in the hospital."**

"**Well of course dad cheats its in his nature Mrs. Knight."**

"**Logan you don't understand. HE SAID HE COULD NEVER LOVE ME THE WAY HE LOVED JULIE AND HE WANTED A WOMAN TO LOVE HIM THE SAME WAY JULIE DID TO HIM. I WAS MAD AT YOUR FATHER BECAUSE I THOUGHT HE WAS TAKING YOU AWAY FROM ME. I LOVED YOU LIKE A SON AND I DIDN'T WANT TO LOSE YOU OR MALCOLM!"**

"**So that's why I ended up with six stepmoms? I thought dad was just a pig?"**

"**your father said he was a bit of a pig but in reality he just wanted Julie back in his life and tried to fill the void with stupid blonde bimbos. I cant forgive your father for what he did. He cheated on me not one but twice."**

"**Mrs. Knight I'm surprised by all this but forgive my dad. He had his flaws but I loved him too but I grew up not knowing much about my mom and I was so angry at him for that. I couldn't talk about her and vent my feelings maybe that's why I have anger issues."**

"**Malcolm was real touchy about the subject of your mothers death and didn't want to talk about her because it was just hard. Malcolm didn't mean to hurt you Logan."**

"**I feel hurt that every woman that came in his life didn't care about me!"**

"**I care about you Logan you were my son and I still love you and I'd like to get to know you and be there for you."**

'**Mrs Knight you have to forgive my father."**

"**It'll take time Logan but I'll eventually forgive him."**

"**Mom I still don't know where this leaves me and Katie."**

"**After the divorce I moved back to Minnesota met Jonathan (Kendell and Katies father) we married and I had you and Katie. Then Jonathan divorced me and you joined BTR and we moved out here." **

"**So I guess I should start calling you mom?" "Logan just call me Jennifer or Jen or mom if you want to."**

"**Mom call a nurse I think I'm gonna faint." Says kendell**

"**So is Kendell like my brother?" "In a way Logan but not really."**

"**Ok I'm freaked out now. But atleast I have a mother who loves me." **

**SORRY THIS WAS SUPER LONG AND IF THIS CHAPTER WAS CRAPPY BUT GIVE ME CREDIT THIS IS GOOD. I WANT NICK TO PRODUCE THIS SO COPY THE LINK AND TWEET IT DanWarp please! **

**JASON HODGES**

**SOUTH HOLLAND, ILLINOIS 60473**

**Vegaslover94 on twitter**


	9. Camping

Camping

Logan Chase and Lola move to Santa Barbra California after leaving the Palm Woods. One day the BTR gang Quinn, Lola, Chase and Reese are all sitting in the living room when Quinn suggests something.

"Guys I think we should go camping." "Wait Quinn you mean all of us?" asks Lola. "No just me and Mitchell and Reese. I think this'll be a great way to forget about everything that happened and you all can get to know each other better."

"Camile are you nuts don't you remember the last time we went camping. Ninjas almost beat the tar out of me while I was dressed in a bear suit!" "How did that happen Mitch?" 'It's a long story Reese." "Yeah but you lived and I think this'll be great for the two of you guys so what do you say?"

"I cant believe we're doing this Mitchell." "I cant either Reese but uh how about we make this trip a bit more interesting." "talk." "why don't we see who's the better camper." "You smell that Mitchell? It's the smell of you losing." "Oh very funny Reese but I have the upper hand when it comes to nature survival."

"James, Carlos, Kendell and Chase and Lola I'm counting on you guys to take good care of the house while we're away and don't ruin any of the furniture especially the couch in the game room it came from France." "Don't worry Logan go bro have a nice time." Says Lola. "Oh and dust the trophy case everyday."

At the camp trail Reese is already long winded during the hike. "Oh boy hey guys wait up." Mitchell filled Reese's backpack with rocks. "What's the matter Logan, cant keep up?" "Logan Mitchell I will have you know that In High School I ran track I played point guard I was on the wrestling team and I was quarterback." "wow that's an impressive resume Reese and you still can't keep up." Reese then finds the rocks that were placed in his backpack. "Mitchell you put the rocks in my bag you skunkbag!" "What the heck is a skunkbag?" "I don't need to explain stuff to you but I'm the better camper."

'So how are my two favorite guys?" "Oh great Camile." "Just couldn't be better we're best friends Quinn." "The best of friends Camile this guy is such a jokester keeping me in stitches." "Well come on let's get to the lake."

"skunkbag." Says Reese. " Mop head" replies Mitchell. "Mitch she's gone so get your hand off my shoulder."

Back at the summer house the boys are in the living room while Chase is in the kitchen. James is in the living room watching T.V. and Lola's dusting the trophy case. "Lola you missed a spot wipe the football trophy again." "Fine and you could help me." "I know but I'm watching T.V." Kendell and Carlos are playing basketball outside and as they come in Kendell leaves the ball on the living room floor. Carlos trips and knocks over the trophy case breaking it.

"Carlos you broke the trophy case." Said Lola. "I didn't mean too, Kendell left the ball on the floor." "Reese is gonna kill you Carlos." "No Ken he's gonna kill you cause you left the ball on the floor." "Well you knocked the case down Carlos." " "Reese is gonna kill you Carlos." Said James. "No he's not he's gonna kill Kendell."

"Boys stop it ok its both your faults now I'll handle this. Chase get in here." Said Lola.

"what happened…" said Chase. "Oh Logan's gonna be mad." "He has a temper." Said Carlos. "Oh yeah, in high school he left a mean voicemail on this little boys phone and ended up in anger management."

"Lola help." Said Kendell and Carlos. "Ok I'm not a miracle worker like Zoey but lets look online for new trophy cases." "They cost too much Lola lets put it in his dads study." Said James." "We're not allowed in there." Said Lola."

The gang puts the case in the garage and puts the awards in the hall closet.

Still during their hike to the lake Mitchell purposely pushes Reese down and he rolls down a hill cutting his knee. "Logan are you alright?" asked Quinn. " "I fell I'm fine Quinn nope I think I sprained my knee." "you're bleeding. Hold this around your knee and keep applying pressure." "What happened to you Reese. Did you fall, man you got to be more careful." Mitchell said sarcastically. Mitchell kind of notices how Quinn and Reese act around each other how she's cared about Reese and concerned.

"Can you walk?" "I can try but I think I sprained it kind of bad." "Well, here, lean on my shoulder."

Mitchell then feels jealous that Reese is getting all the attention. **I'm gonna kick myself for this later. **Mitchell then bangs his face against a tree to cause his nose to bleed. "OWW!" Babe are you ok?" "No, my nose is bleeding and I think it's broke." "Come here let me look." She pinches the bridge of his nose "No its not broken and take this gauze and plug your nose." "Camile, no seriously I think my nose is broke!" "Don't be a baby you'll live." "Camile wait, I'm hurt too come tend to me."

At the lake Mitchell is trying to get a fire going

"Guys why can't I get this stupid fire going?" "Allow me Mitchell." Reese goes in his bag and grabs his mirror. "What's a mirror going to do?" remembering Quinn's trick (in the beach party episode) Reese lets the sun reflect off the mirror and finally gets a fire going.

"Well Reese I'm impressed I guess you didn't forget a few things I taught you." "Thanks Quinn." "Big showoff." Replies Mitchell. "Aw no need to thank me Mitch some guys and great looking and brilliant I just happen to be both."

Lola and Chase leave that evening after the whole trophy case incident and tries to leave the boys in charge to not screw up anything else.

Carlos goes outside and finds a cat wondering around. Of course it looks helpless so Carlos brings it into the house. "Carlos why'd you bring a cat in the house?" said Kendell. "It kept following me and it looked so helpless, can we keep him please?" 'No I'm not having an animal in this house it could have rabies or some thing." Carlos goes against Kendells orders and keeps it.

Later that night at the house the boys are playing downstairs in the game room and James leaves a cup of grape juice on the table next to the couch. James is playing a game of air hockey with Carlos. "James looks like I win again!" James gets all steamed up and throws the puck at the wall but it somehow hits the cup and grape juice spills all over the French couch.

"Oh no not the couch!" "Good going James first the trophy case and now the couch." "Don't worry I'll just get some cleaner and clean that spot up."

Kendell comes downstairs "Well I came to see how you boys… What happened?" "Carlos ruined the couch." Says James. "Don't blame this on me James. you threw the hockey puck."

"Carlos I told you to keep that cat out of here and why is it on the couch?' "I'm sorry but I couldn't leave him alone." "Guys, uh guys." "What!" says Kendell and Carlos. "The cats peeing on the couch." Said James. "

"Ok I'm the level headed one so James go clean up that stain. Carlos get rid of the cat and go see if you can find some furniture cleaning service in the phone book." "We're on it!" says Carlos and James.

"Can this get any worse!" Lola then calls Kendell. "Hi, Ken its Lola how's things at the house?" "Oh, fine no trouble here." "Just wanted to tell you that Chase and I wont be back ti'll tomorrow he took me to this lovely spa resort." "Oh great." "You sure you boys are ok cause we can come home?" "Oh no stay out and enjoy yourselves."

At dinner the boys and Quinn are having trout. "So guys how's the trout?" "It stinks Camile."Logan come on it's not that bad I cooked it fine." "Camile I'm just getting sick of eating this crap." "Well then don't eat it Mitchell." Said Reese. "Babe try and pretend to enjoy the experience." "you know what I'll wait until breakfast." "I wouldn't get excited Mitchell were having trout." Said Reese.

"Camile do we have anymore mosquito repellent these things seem to think I'm a 7/11 blood bank." "Maybe their attracted to your extreme handsomeness Mitchell but here's a can." "It's empty Reese." "Oh it's empty I must've used it all up, sorry dude."

"Guys I'm not dumb I know you're still picking on each other but could you guys cool it and try to get along?" ""Anything for my beautiful wife." "Ok Quinn I'll be on my best behavior." "remember the time we went up to Red Stone Gulch Logan?" "Yeah and then…"

"**theirs something about Reese and Camile I notice they seem to click. But I'm not letting him steal her away from me."**

"Well I'm taking a sleeping pill and hitting the hay." Quinn then makes out with Mitchell as Reese is making gagging sounds. "Good night Baby, Night Reese." Says Quinn.

Mitchell later drags Reese's body out to the middle of the woods as he's asleep. "Where am i?" "Oh Reese we're out in the middle of the woods I thought we could have a contest whoever gets back to the camp ground first is the winner." "you're on jerk. You're going down." "Wouldn't dream of it mop head."

"Reese lets forget the race." "Why are you scared?" "No because we're lost and I don't want to be alone." "Fine but follow my lead I'll lead us back." 'No I will I have better tracking skills Reese."

Later that evening the BTR gang finally find a couch cleaning service.

"So let me get this straight you boys were playing air hockey and a puck caused a spill?" "Right then a cat peed on it and we have to get it fixed." Says Carlos. "Why is this stain smeared on the couch?" "Oh I got some cleaner and I messed up the couch even more." Says James. "Ok boys no need I have everything I need to get the job done and done right."

"Mitchell it's freezing out here." You didn't bring an extra jacket?" "No I thought it wouldn't get that cold up here when I was packing." "here take this jacket." "thanks Mitch you're.. ok."

"Mitch I'm hungry." "We'll I'm not edible." "stop being sarcastic Mitchell now what are going to eat?" "Wait, there are berries over there on that tree." "Eww gross! I'm not eating something on a bush what if bugs pooped on them or theirs dirt." 'Reese don't worry we'll just wash them off besides we need to find fresh water a person can only go so long with out water."

"Wow Mitchell you don't know a lot about camping maybe I shouldn't have judged you." "Well well never judge someone before you get to know them."

Anyways after finding fresh water they stop and eat some of the berries. But then a bear shows up.

"Reese don't move a muscle but there's a bear behind you." "Mitchell stop trying to scare me dude." "Man I'm serious." "Mitchell I think we should RUN!"

As they reach a cave their trapped in by the bear. "Mitch I guess this is it its sorta been nice knowing you I'm sorry for being so mean to you." "Reese the berries in your pocket!" "Mitch this is no time for snacking we're gonna die!" "No Reese drop them then we'll run away." "BUT I HAVEN"T EATEN!" "JUST DO IT!"

"Mitch you saved me." "Don't mention it now lets get back before Camile worries."

"Are we nearly there Reese?" "I'm tracking footprints I think were almost there Mitch." "Uh Reese those are our foot prints." "Oh well look there's moss.' "Oh no not that old moss points to civilization stuff." "Mitch trust me it works." "You think we should follow some moss and go that way?" "Yes I do." "Well I'm going this way." "Mitchell hold up. Do you want to get out of this alive than listen to me." "Fine." "Good cause I want my life back Mitchell and I want to get out of this."

"Well I got good news well bad news for you. I'm not giving you your house or your identity back. I talked to my lawyer and apparently he can persuade the judge to knock of my jail time by paying him and just give me community service." "YOU, I KNEW YOU WE'RE STILL A SNAKE! THEY CAN'T JUST LET YOU OFF." "I know how great is it being me Reese."

Reese then throws the first punch. "Oh Reese so you want to fight again?" "That's right I've been waiting for this moment since.. well, since the last time we fought."

After Reese gives Mitchell a black eye. "Reese I GIVE UP! I can't take this anymore." "Reese then pushes Mitchell causing him to trip backwords and hang on the edge of a cliff.

"Reese you got to pull me up before I fall to my death!" "No way I should let you fall you deserve it for being a jerk." "Reese I'm sorry ok." "YOU'RE NOT SORRY YOU STOLE EVERYTHING I HAD MY MONEY MY IDENTITY AND THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!" "Reese Camile and I fell in love get that through your thick head but if you let me fall and die you'll regret it and never forgive yourself. Dude I'm sorry I called you names and picked on you just help" "No Mitchell." Mitchell then lets go of the cliff.

"MITCHELL!" Reese grabs Mitchells hand "Don't worry I got you I'm not gonna let you go dude." "Reese hurry I'm slipping out of your hand!"

Mitchell finally gets rescued.

"Reese you saved me but why at the minute, what made you change your mind?" "I put aside my feelings of hatred for you and I didn't want you to get hurt. And I'm sorry for being so rough on you Mitchell I mean I acted like a child trying to compete with you I'm a jerk and you have evey right to be mad at me."

"No Reese, you don't apologize for anything I'm the sorry one ok I acted like the bigger jerk. Listen when you came to L.A. I got well.. jealous of you."

"You were jealous of me well I get that I am devastatingly handsome." "Seriously Logan you were an old flame I thought you were going to steal Camile away from me and I didn't want to lose her I so I guess that's why I married her but I did love her too. And I messed up yes I cheated on her I'm a pig and you probably broke hundreds of hearts in your day."

"well Quinn was my first real relationship I would date girls them dump them."

"Anyways I did want your dads money so I wouldn't have to work hard to get where I wanted to be in life and that was really wrong of me and I was shellfish and greedy and I learned hard work and dedication pays off I just wanted to go solo and have my own house and make my dreams happen.

"Mitchell I don't know what to say. I'm sorry I judged you and labeled you as a jerk and I'm sorry Mitchell I was jealous of you, jealous of what you and Quinn had. I just missed what me and Quinn had."

"I understand Reese and hey I'm sorry I judged you I'm a jerk."

"Mitchell we're both jerks do you forgive me?" "Yes Reese I forgive you now let's hug this out."

Eww, gross." "Don't be a baby just hug me man." "Fine." Says Reese."

"So Reese can we start over and be friends?" "We're cool man, friends." "Mitchell I know we made up but could you please stop hugging me this feels weird now." "Sorry I guess u got caught up in the moment. And Reese I'll fix everything when we get back I'll talk to my lawyer and fix this mess. And I've been thinking about you and Camile and I think you deserve each other."

"But Mitch i.." "Look I see the way you care for her and I could never be that guy you two also have a long history and like I said I was jealous and what kind of a friend would I be if I came between your special bond with her? So without so many words I want you too together and you have my blessing."

"Mitchell I don't know what to say I'm touched. Come on let's get back to camp.

"Well boys here's your couch back to its former glory." "Great now how much do we owe you?" says Kendell. "Uh, two thousand dollars." "What dude cant we work out a deal?" says Carlos.

Lola and Chase come back home "Hello we're home." Say's Lola. "Oh hi sir who are you?" says Chase. "I'm a house cleaner I clean furniture. These boys owe me two thousand bucks for cleaning that couch." "What, you idiots ruined Logan's French couch!" says Chase. Well yes I knocked grape juice on it with a hockey puck and then a cat peed on it then the guy fixed it and now we don't have any money." Says James. "I knew we shouldn't have left them alone Lola." Says Chase.

"Hey miss is that IN-N-OUT burger you have?" "Yes… why?" "give me the sandwich and I won't charge a dime." "No, I'm hungry and I haven't had lunch." "Lola just give him the food." Says Kendell. "Fine."

"Hey can you help us move a large trophy case into the living room before you go?" says Kendell. "But Kendell we said we'll leave it in the garage." Says James. "don't worry I have a plan."

As the sun begins to rise….

Quinn wakes up "Logan, baby you still sleep? Reese?" "Camile we're here." Said Mitchell "where were you guys what happened?" "Well Mitch and me had a contest to see who's the better camper anyways we worked together to get back to camp but we worked out a lot of our issues." "you worked out your issues?" "Camile the most important thing is that we're friends now." "well I'm glad. What about the whole fortune thing?" "I promised Reese as soon as we get back I'll fix everything."

"Hey to make it up to you Reese how about we blow this place and go get steak and eggs my treat?" "Babe that's so sweet of you. And besides your right steak and eggs beats trout." "well if your buying Mitchell I'm in."

"I'm so glad you boys worked this out but never scar me like that again I was so worried." "Deal." Both guys say.

"ok guys now we got the trophy case back in the living room now. Carlos and James get the awards out of the hall closet and stack them on that self that's still good." Says Lola. "Now I want you boys to get a sheet and cover the case up so when Logan gets here he wont see it. But he's still gonna get mad so bear with me I've know him since high school." Says Lola

"Logan, Mitch, Quinn you guys are back so soon you we're suppose to be gone for five days what happened?" "Lola we decided to come back early but the best news is that Mitchell and I are friends now."

"as the boos come out they appear very nervous.

"Loge, Reese you guys are back. Did you guys have fun." "Says Kendell. "Yeah we had fun. And we're good friends now." Says Mitchell. "So I trust you boys took care of my house especially my couch." ""yeah totally no trouble." Says Carlos.

Reese goes into the house. "Carlos James did you guys cover the case up?" says Kendell "Oh come on Reese probably wont even notice guys. He won't explode" Says James.

AWWWWWWWWW! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY TROPHY CASE?!" "KABOOM." Says Carlos.

"Reese we're so sorry dude we'd like to replace it but we don't have cash to." "you guys can't replace this case. My dad built this for me during the time I went to PCA." "oh, Reese we feel really bad now." Says Kendell. "which one of you did this?"

"it was Kendell." Says Carlos. "Me what, you're the one that knocked into the case you blind dummy!" "Well I wouldn't have tripped if you hadn't of left the basketball on the floor Mr. I don't put things away!"

"Boys this really hurts and I'm upset. I'm angry nine miles past angry. My father made this especially for me but I can forgive you boys. At least my couch is fine. Oh, and it looks like its been detailed what's that smell?" "Hey it wasn't me Reese." Says James. "No not that I mean it smells like pee." Logan swipes his hand against the couch and smells the urine.

"Ok, Kendell James I'm not angry at you but since Carlos destroyed the case I'm guessing he peed on my couch?"

"It was a cat! I found a cat ouside and didn't want to leave him so I took him in and sat him on the couch."

"Kendell please take James and Carlos and get out, really get Carlos out before he ends up six feet underground." "Can do Logan and sorry for leaving the ball on the floor."

"Skedaddle, NOW!" "Reese I'm gonna head out two give you and Camile some privacy plus I got to go see my lawyer." "thanks Mitch."

"Babe you're leaving?" "Yes Camile I got things I have to do. Why don't you stay here and spend the night just relax."

"well since everyone's leaving, Chase and I will head out to town then go to dinner."

"Quinn what a day."

"I know Logan." "I can forgive the boys it's just that case meant so much." "I know Logan. I can't believe Chase and Lola left again. They've been spending a lot of time together. They seem to be getting close their becoming inseparable I think they like each other."

"They're becoming inseparable like we we're back in high school remember how we promised we'd stop seeing each other but we couldn't keep our lips off each other." "I remember Logan." She chuckles a bit."

"Since Lola is gone and she usually cooks I was thinking I could make dinner." "Logan I didn't know you knew how to cook." "Oh, yeah I can cook just about anything."

"Well I am starving and if I hear the word trout one more time I'm gonna be sick." "Trout, Quinn." Quinn makes fake gagging noises. "I'm feeling chicken, nothing in the fish family."

"Well if you want chicken your wish is my command."

**OK SO I'M TAKING INSPIRATIN FROM '"THE PARENT TRAP" 1998 FILM. THAT WAS ONE OF FAVORITE FILMS AS A CHILD. I'M NOT TRYING TO BE A COPY CAT BUT THIS STORY IS GOING GREAT. IF YOU GUYS THINK NICKOLODEON SHOULDBE MADE THIS GET MAD TAKE TO TWITTER AND TELL DAN SCHNEIDER ABOUT IT. IT'S MY DREAM TO GO BACK TO L.A. MEET UNDERWOOD ESPECIALLY ERIN SANDERS AND GET THIS MADE. BESIDES I MISS IN-IN-OUT SO CRAZY.**

**TAKE TO TWIITER TELL SCHNEIDER TO PRODUCE THIS! ** DanWarp

**JASON HODGES**

**SOUTH HOLLAND, ILLINOIS 60473**

**Vegaslover94 ON TWITTER**


	10. Memories Of The Past

Memories Of The Past

"Logan is in the kitchen fixing dinner while Quinn is in the living room watching T.V.

"Logan are you sure you don't want me to help with dinner?" "No Quinn I got it you just relax." "I'm surprised to see you cooking at all it's kind of impressive." "Impressive, why Quinn?"

"well in most marriages the man doesn't cook." "Well, has Mitchell ever cooked for you?" "No he doesn't know how and he always takes me out to fancy restaurants this is sweet of you though." "No problem, besides I don't mind cooking."

"Logan dinner was delicious." "It wasn't bad?" "No, it was fine, just fine." "You ok Quinn." "I'm ok Logan." "You keep looking over at sink and not at me." "Oh, right well it's just a lot of dishes that need washing. How about I wash them Logan." "No, I cooked dinner I'll clean up it was my pleasure." "Logan go and relax I'll wash them." "If you want to then ok. Besides I have something I want to show you after you're done Quinn."

After Quinn finishes the dishes she goes and sits outside by the pool area. "There you are Quinn." "Here I am… did you shave?" "A little, why did I cut myself?" "No its just you look good. So what's in the box?" "Oh, uh what I wanted to show you. Its mementos and just stuff from high school."

"Why are you showing me this?" "I just wanted to take a stroll down memory lane for old times sake. Look at this." "It's an old book so what."

'It's my book with love poems I wrote about you. Remember how we'd go to the beach and snuggle up to each other and I'd read to you?" "Now I remember, oh those were good times you always knew how to make me feel special like I was one of a kind." "Well you were one of a kind unique a gem."

"Here's our old photo album Logan, look at you in eighth grade. You were really cute." "I know." Here you are sophomore year you we're handsome." "I know" "And here you are junior year you were even more handsome." "I know." "Logan stop saying I know, although that was funny."

"Logan what's this old ring?" "It's my class ring I gave it to you when we we're going steady. "I remember this ring now. God that meant so much to me it was a symbol of us Logan."

"Oh no not my PCA jacket Quinn I cant believe I still have this." "Logan remember how we'd walk around campus and I'd be wearing your jacket.?" "Definitely, remember all the stares we got, Quinn? And all the girls were so jealous of you and I but we didn't care I stuck by you through it all Quinn no matter what happened it was worth it, Quinn."

"Not worth all the spit wads in class and pranks pulled on me and all the nasty jokes."

"No Quinn all the humiliation was worth it being with you. **You were worth it when I first met you, you were worth being with when we were together and your still worth it to me now and very Important to me. And you were brave."**

"**Logan I wasn't brave give me a time when I was brave." **

"**Ok, remember when we all called you a dork during the whole robot war thing and you wouldn't come out of your room. Well I think you were brave to stand up to those science geeks even though they thought you were nerdy and that girls can't fight . Then I thought to myself 'wow Quinn is so brave I'd be lucky to have a girl as brave as her' Quinn it wasn't really your pigtails or braids that attracted me to you"**

"**I'm surprised but what attracted you to me Logan?"**

"**The fact that you're brave and can stand up for yourself is what made me like you. I found that a really attractive quality and your still one of the bravest girls I know the fact that you can defend yourself and stand up for yourself makes you brave to me."**

"**I didn't know you felt that way Logan."**

"**What attracted you to me Quinn?" "To be honest it was when you acted all tough and jerky." "Seriously, Quinn?" "Yes, plus your smile. Anyways my heart would speed up whenever you we're around."**

**Quinn looked away as she said that.**

"**Quinn are you scared of me?" "What Logan?" Are you scared of me, you've been kind of quiet and looking away. Quinn if its something wrong or something you want to tell me you don't have to be scared of me just say it."**

"**Logan I'm fine I'm just missing Mitchell." I didn't believe her I knew something was wrong.**

Logan gets a call on his cell phone.

Hey Mitchell what's up. Oh, really man that's awesome, thanks so much. Oh no you can book it for tomorrow. Mitch I really app9reciate all this. No need to apologize again man. Thanks."

"What did Mitchell want?" "Well good news I have my house back and all my accounts are back up I finally have my life back plus since he's such a good friend he booked me and Lola's tickets to New York tomorrow." "oh that's great news Logan."

"you don't sound too happy about it Quinn, the New York part I mean." "No Logan I'm thrilled you can get back to your life and I can move on with Mitchell but you don't sound too happy Logan." "Quinn I am happy I mean I can get back to work and Lola has her news media contacts in NY so I'm happy. **Besides you said I'm not important in your life anymore and there's really no reason for me to stay here my life's in New York. Anyways lets take a look at this photo album."**

**Logan blows some of the dust off the book**

"**Quinn are you ok?" "Oh, I'm fine Logan I just got some dust in my eye that's all." "you sure you're ok?' "I'm fine all better." "Well I am glad I get to go home I am missing the big apple." "good for you I'm glad Logan." "QUINN I MEANT WHAT I SAID YOU DO MEAN A HELL OF A LOT MORE TO ME NOW THAN YOU DID THEN EVEN IF I'M NOT IMPORTANT TO YOU."**

"**Oh, but you are important to me Logan… you really are."**

Slowly as they lean in to kiss, Quinn moves back a bit due to hesitation and she and Logan hear a car coming up the driveway.

"That's Chase and Lola." Says Quinn. "I gave her a key Quinn." Logan said softly.

"Logan, Quinn anyone home?" "We'll be there in a minute Lola." Says Logan. Quinn's eye become watery and she can't seem to understand why.

The next day Logan and Lola leave for New York

**It's a stormy day in Santa Barbra California **

**Ray Charles "Every Time We Say Goodbye"**

The BTR gang and Mrs. Knight gather at the Santa Barbra summer home to say goodbye to Reese and Lola.

Logan says goodbye to the BTR gang when he gets around to Carlos, Carlos starts to sob like crazy

"Reese don't go man I'm going to miss you and your sheep like hair." "Carlos, get a grip dude. I'll miss you too." "Mrs. Knight I don't know how to say this and I'm still a little freaked but thank you for loving me and accepting me as your son." "You're welcome Logan and take care of yourself. If you ever need me here's my number."

"Mitchell I'm sorry about everything again and thank you for everything." "Reese don't apologize. I'll miss you dude.' 'Hey, take my key to the house. Anytime you boys want to get away from the house just come here just no wild parties." "Reese you're a good man." 'Quinn I love you so much." Lola said as she held Quinn tight.

"Lola let me walk you out to the cab." Said Chase.

"Well." Says Logan." "Well." Says Quinn. As they hug then pull apart Quinn speaks "Look after yourself Logan." As she slightly rubs his shoulder. "Yeah I will Quinn, you too." She leans in and kisses him on the cheek. "Goodbye Q."

"**I can't believe Camile is doing this. I have to fix this is she crazy!" thinks Mitchell**

Lola and Chase kiss goodbye then Logan says a goodbye to Chase. "See you Chase."

As Chase runs back into the house Quinn begins to hold back tears on his shoulder as he gives her a protective hug.

**Song ends**

"They're gone. "Who's up for Chinese?" Says Quinn, "Camile how dare you." Says Mitchell. "How dare I what babe and why are you getting fussy?"

"Look I know I don't I don't get rough or blow up but how dare you let Reese just walk out of your life and you act like you don't care!" "Logan, I care but it's over." "Camile how can you let the best thing walk out of your life a second time. Did you like it the first time you guys split?" "No it hurt, but babe it doesn't matter because you're my husband and I love you."

"CAMILE, STOP FOOLING YOURSELF YOUR IN DENIAL ABOUT YOUR FELLINGS FOR HIM YOU KNOW HOW YOU FEEL AND YOU WONT DO A THING TO FIX IT." "but babe.." "Listen I talked to Reese and I told him you too should be together."

"Logan you're wrong, it's us that should be Reese can move on and so can we." "Camile I'm sorry well not that sorry but I want a divorce. Camile when I see you and Reese together it seems like you have this chemistry that we don't. Look you don't need me you need Reese he's your other half. LIKE ISAID BERFORE, I CAN'T BE THAT GUY FOR YOU I CAN'T LOVE YOU THE WAY REESE CAN I CAN'T MAKE YOU FEEL THAT SPECIAL WAY HE CAN. YES WE HAD A GREAT RELATIONSHIP AND IT WAS BEAUTIFUL BUT I WAS JEALOUS OF HIM BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT HIM TAKING YOU AWAY FROM ME BUT WHAT KIND OF PERSON WOULD I BE TO COME BETWEEN YOU TOO."

"Logan stop I'm aware of my feelings."

"You know what, you're a wimp Quinn Pensky and I think the fact that Reese acknowledged his feelings for you makes him smarter than you!"

"I'm not a wimp Logan"

"No Camile you're a wimp for not facing your feelings and letting your true love leave forever YOU'RE A FOOL FOR NOT GOING AFTER HIM!"

"Oh, God, Logan you're right what have I done." "How do you feel now Camile?" says Logan. "Like a fool like an OLD fool. Everything you said was true."

"I'M STILL IN LOVE WITH THE MAN, AND NOW IT'S OVER!" "Then go fix it Camile."

"Logan Mitchell thank you for being not only my boyfriend but my friend."

"Camile I love you and I always will but I'd love it if we could still be friends?" "I'd like that Mitchell." "good Camile/ Quinn Pensky. Well what are you still doing here?"

"What?" "Go after him go tell him you love him. Look we'll worry about the divorce stuff later just GO!"

"Wait Camile. If your going to the Airport I'll drive you." Says Mrs. Knight. "Not without us Camile." Said the boys.

"Come on we have to hurry to the airport!" Mrs. Knight said.

"I'll stay here and watch over the house. Camile, take your glasses. I think you look better with them on than you do with them off." Said Mitchell. "Thanks Logan. Now I feel like my old self."

"Logan you alright?"said Lola. "Yes I'm fine I'm just ready to get on this flight and get home."

""Welcome back to 100.3 The Sound Southern California's classic rock. Here's a classic here's **ELECTRIC LIGHT ORCHESTRA ** **"LAST TRAIN TO LONDON."**

"I love this song" Says James. James couldn't stop singing along **"But I really want tonight to last forever I really want to with you…" **"James enough! I cant concentrate with you singing." "Can I whistle it?" "No." "Can I hum it?" "Hum it in your head!."

**Song ends**

At the local Santa Barbra airport, Mrs. Knight parks in a towing zone letting the gang out. "Excuse me mam but you cant park here I'm gonna have to give you a ticket." "Oh, no officer you see what happened was .." "Lady I've heardevery story in the book, true love, I'm running late. Here's your ticket."

the gang run to the terminal where Logan and Lola are suppose to leave from.

"Excuse me. Did a flight to New York take off yet?" said Quinn.

"That flight's on the runway about to take off, see."  
LOGAN, NO! Miss you have to stop it, this is my last chance for true love again."

"Lady as much as I feel for you and have seen countless love stories where people try to stop their lover from leaving I can't."

"Quinn it's ok we'll catch another flight." Says Chase.

Anyways they get the next flight

"**LAST TRAIN TO LONDON" PICKS BACK UP AS THEIR FLIGT GETS AIRBORNE AND FADES TO THE NEXT SCENE. **

**On the ride home**

"We'll were home Logan!" Lola notices how down he looks. "Hey, buck up Loge." As small tears drop from his eyes he tries to keep a steady composure. "I don't know why she didn't stop me she told me I was important but she doesn't love me like I do her. **Maybe** **we aren't meant to be Lola. YOU WERE RIGHT FROM THE START." **Lola puts her hand on his shoulder.

Late at night Quinn and the gang arrive to JFK airport after a long five hour flight.

"Wow New York, I haven't been here in years, I wonder if people on the east coast are rude like the rumor says." Says Chase. "No, see the people on the west coast…" says Carlos.

"Cut it Carlos. Now how are we going to find Logan only thing I know is he's in Manhattan but we'll never find him." Says Quinn.

"Never say never Quinn, Lola gave me her address before she left." Says Chase.

"Good, we need a cab." Said Quinn.

"Kendell flags down a taxi but there's one tiny problem

"Carlos I'm not sitting on your lap." Says James. "then what do we do?" says Carlos.

Are you sure we won't die back here?" says James and Carlos. "No boys you'll survive." Says the driver. "OW! YOU HIT OUR HEADS WHEN YOU SLAMMED THE TRUNK!" said James.

Lola and Logan are relaxing in their apartment

This is the place guys." Says the driver. "Aren't you forgetting something in the trunk." Says Kendell. "AIR, SWEET AIR. " Says James. "I almost died!" said Carlos.

"here's the apartment Quinn." Says Kendell. "You guys go first I want to surprise him."

"Logan can you get that my butt is sore." "Fine Logan, I'll get it.'

"CHASE ,WHAT ARE YOU BOYS DOING HERE!?" Says Lola.

"Lola who is it… Kendell, Carlos, James, Chase whats going on?" says Logan

"Can we come in Reese?" says Kendell. "Yeah."

"Logan I think you should know that after you guys left we realized how much we missed you and didn't want to loose you. Quinn realized she didn't want to loose you."

"**Then why didn't she come. She told me I was important to her but I'm obviously not that important to her. She doesn't care Kendell."**

**THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG." "QUINN!"**

"**LOGAN I'M SORRY OK. YOU WE'RE RIGHT AND I WAS WRONG. I WAS WRONG TO ALMOST LET YOU GO A SECOND TIME! MITCHELL MADE ME REALIZE WHAT A FOOL I'D BEEN TO NOT GO AFTER YOU. LOGAN I MAY HAVE AN IQ OF 177 BUT YOU ARE SMARTER THAN ME, YOU'RE SMATER BECAUSE YOU FACED YOUR FEELINGS AND TOLD ME HOW YOU FELT ABOUT ME. YOU WERE RIGHT TO CALL ME A WIMP THAT DAY."**

"**Quinn you're not a wimp."**

"**YES I AM I'M A WIMP FOR NOT FACING UP TO MY FEELINGS FOR YOU. WHEN YOU CAME BACK TO L.A. I WAS TRYING TO MOVE ON WITH MITCHELL I DIDN'T WANT TO DEAL WITH YOU. IT'S AS IF I HAD THESE TWO GREAT GUYS AND I DIDN'T KNOW WHICH ONE I LIKED BETTER. WHEN YOU TOLD ME YOU WE'RE STILL IN LOVE WITH ME AT THE WEDDING I TRULY BELIVED YOU."**

"**Then why didn't you say anything to me then?"**

"**I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING BECAUSE I WASN'T SURE HOW I FELT BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY I DIDN'T WANT TO BELIEVE YOU BECAUSE I HAD MITCHELL AND THOUGHT HIS LOVE WAS ENOUGH FOR ME I PUSHED MYSELF INTO DENIAL WHEN YOU TOLD ME. THEN THAT DAY ON THE PIER I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU AGAIN, WELL IT WASN'T ON THE BOARDWALK IT WAS AT THE BENCH THE BOARDWALK JUST SPARKED THOSE FEELINGS." **

"**I DIDN'T WANT THOSE FEELINGS COMING UP BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO FALL IN LOVE AGAIN WHEN I ALREADY HAD A MAN. I NEVER THOUGHT IT'D BE POSSIBLE TO FALL IN LOVE WITH THE SAME PERSON TWICE BUT I DID AND IT WAS LIKE A NEW LOVE I FELT LIKE A TEENAGER AGAIN AND IT FELT NICE."**

"**LOOK LOGAN THE POINT IS I DON'T EXPECT YOU TO FORGIVE ME I MEAN I HURT YOU AND YOU HURT ME THAT'S CLEAR CUT BUT I DON'T CARE ANYMORE WHO DID WHAT TO WHO AND I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I'M SORRY AND I.. I.. **

**I LOVE YOU I REALLY, REALLY LOVE YOU! I WAS JUST USING MITCHELL TO FEEL THE VOID WHERE YOU LEFT. YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO HATE ME BUT I HATE MY SELF MORE I'M A FOOL AND A STUPID IDIOT AND I HOPE YOU FIND IT IN YOUR HEART FORGIVE ME. AND YOUR ARE IMPORTANT TO ME IT JUST TOOK MITCHELL TO POINT THAT OUT BUT I'M NOT BRAVE I AM A WIMP I'M A WIMP FOR LETTING YOU GO. BUT I JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU AND I'M SO SORRY!"**

**AS SHE TURNS TO LEAVE**

"**Wait. Quinn I forgive you and I'm sorry if I hurt you. I just thought you didn't care about me anymore and I was hurt too. Quinn I missed you for five long years and I miss what we had and when I saw that you moved on it drove me insane because we made promise to get back together and since that promise was broken I thought you didn't love me. I thought you didn't want me I thought you wanted to be with the guy that made you happy which was Mitchell. I did everything I knew how to just to keep you happy and when I saw you with him I thought I failed you, failed as a boyfriend. Then I swore to myself that even though I failed I'd do anything to make it up to you that's why I competed with Mitchell and that's why I had the boys sing those songs especially ALWAYS ON MY MIND because you were."**

**LOGAN YOU NEVER FAILED ME I JUST MISSED YOU AND REPLACED YOU AND I'M SORRY BUT IF YOU WANT ME I'M RIGHT HERE."**

Logan walks up to her with that slick 'Logan Reese' smile (imagine the soft smile he gave her in Quinn Misses the Mark right before they kissed.)

He puts both his hands on her cheeks. **"That's all I ever wanted was you back. Quinn you know I think makes you brave?"**

"**WHAT?"**

"**The fact that you came half across the country just to tell me how much you care about me I think that's the bravest thing you've ever done."**

"**Logan you really mean that?"**

"**I do Quinn. Please don't cry hysterically."**

"**I can't help it Logan"**

**In an instant Logan kisses her with so much passion and emotion. Quinn feels that all is right again she's finally back in the arms of the man she loves. As they're smiling into each others eyes and Eskimo kissing "Carlos begins to sob saying**

"**Kendell this is so romantic." **

**WHAT I'M TRYING TO DO HERE IS BRING OUT MUCH EMOTION AND A VERY VIVID PICTURE OF THE KISS. WE ALL KNOW IN THE SHOW HOW THEIR FIRST KISS WENT OF COURSE THE SHOW WAS FOR KIDS BUT IF NICKOLODEAN DOES MAKE THIS I WANT THE ROMANCE TO BE SOMEWHAT PASSIONATE LIKE A GREAT ROMANCE SCENE.**

**THE BEST WAY I CAN BRING A VISUAL TO YOU ALL IS GO WATCH THE ENDING OF "THE PARENT TRAP" (1998) THAT'S THE BEST VISUAL I CAN GIVE AND THAT'S REALLY THE KIND OF KISS I WANT TO HAPPEN IF THIS DOES GET MADE AND I DID TAKE IDEAS FROM THE FILM IN THIS CHAPTER. BUT THAT'S EXACTLY HOW I'D HAVE THE KISS DONE UP.**

"So will you be my Loggie bear again?" says Quinn. "Will you marry me and be my little Quinny pie again?" "LOGAN YOU KNOW I WILL AND YES!" They go back to making out as this fades out into the next scene.


	11. The Reunion

The Reunion

**Paris, France**

Quinn and Logan are getting married and couldn't be happier. Of course Logan wanted to go all out and give Quinn a big fancy wedding.

Logan had his hair trimmed down like he had it earlier in the story; Quinn of course is wearing her glasses again. Michael and Lisa were also at the wedding. And Mike was paid to video tape the whole thing. Chase was Logan's best man while Lola was one of the bridesmaids.

""The couple has decided to recite their own vows which they will now read."

**Logan: "Quinn, you're my best friend and my soul mate I feel so lucky to have someone as special as you to call mine. You bring out the best in me and even at times when I act like a hot head you know how to calm me down. I promise to love and cherish you in sickness and in health, and love you always and be the strongest I can be for you. A love like ours is beyond unique the bond we share is something that could never be replaced in another woman."**

**Quinn: Logan, on my darkest days you know just what to say. Sometimes all it takes is a smile. I couldn't have asked for a better man. A man who's loved me for who I am and stuck by me through the good and bad. I'm so glad I have someone who can put up with my stubborn temper as well. You're my other half. I will always love you, honor and cherish you in sickness and in health. Your compassion for me reaches far beyond anything I can imagine and I will support you in everything you do and be brave for you and be your strength when you're weak. No man could ever love me the way you can and make me feel as special as you do."**

"Well is there any cause for objection to this union?"

Mitchell bows his head and realizes even though he still has feelings for her he has to let her go and it kind of hurts but he swallows his pride and takes it with a grain of salt as a tears falls for the happy couple.

"By the power vested in me by the city of Paris and country of France I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

After a short but deep passionate kiss, the couple then turns to the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I present to you MR. AND MRS. LOGAN REESE."

Mitchell then breaks down in tears of joy as he watch the couple pass by.

I'm not going to bother with a reception scene because I really enjoyed how the Parent Trap ended with slides of photos at the end which is what I want if this gets made plus I have an aftermath but what I can say is I wanted Mitchell do one song with the boys and I want a rendition of **HALL &amp; OATE'S "YOU MAKE MY DREAMS COME TRUE" **

**As the slides of wedding photos ends I kind of imagine their wedding photo sitting on a nightstand**

**AFTERMATH SOMEWHERE IN 2015 SANTA BARBRA, CALIFORNIA**

Logan and Quinn throw a small get together at the house with all their friends.

"Everyone can I have your attention please, thanks. Now before I make a toast I'd just like to thank all of you for being here this means a lot to me and Quinn, but especially me!"

"Forgive me if I start to cry but I'm so happy and grateful for each of you and the weddings gifts. Carlos and James you still owe me a gift. No I'm kidding. I want to say to Mrs. Knight thank you for being at my wedding and I'm actually proud to call my mom so mom I love you. You all aren't just my friends BUT MY FAMILY ,SERIOUSLY ALL YOU BOYS ARE LIKE MY BROTHERS LOLA YOU KNOW YOUR LIKE MY SISTER. I'm especially thankful for Mitchell for being a good friend to me."

Michael and James start poking fun at Logan.

"Aww, LOGAN HAS A SOFT SIDE, LOGAN IS A SOFTIE!"

"Ok you two cut it out. So a toast TO FAMILY!"

"Before I forget Logan and I have some news." "Quinn we have no news."

"EVERYONE, I'M PREGNANT!"

"I SWEAR I HAD NO IDEA GUYS. Babe why didn't you tell me?" "I knew this was coming and I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I'm gonna be a father, Quinn I don't know what to say except when did this happen?" "In Paris, but I found out a while ago." "Well, Quinn that explains you throwing up every thirty minutes."

After everyone congratulates them Lola stands up.

"Chase and I have some news, Chase go ahead." "I've got in touch with the head CEO at Toon Juice and I'm in the process of becoming head storyboard designer.. oh and Lola and I are getting married!"

"So Logan can we be the baby's uncles?" asked Kendell. "Yes, and you guys can babysit."

"Well that won't be possible Logan." Says Kendell "Jo and I are getting married and moving to Chicago I'm in the process of having my own record label and going solo."

"I'm going to school full time in Colorado to be a Mechanic." Says James.

"I'm moving down to Florida and I'm going to study law."

"Chase and I are going to be staying in Boston."

"And my original career plan but true passion is to become a dentist. Think about it LOGAN MITCHELL D.D.R. and I can hook you up with some free dental work Reese but I'll stay in L.A. so if you ever need a babysitter call me SERIOUSLY I WOULDN'T MIND." "Thanks Mitch."

"Oh can it call me aunt Jenny instead of grandma, Logan?" "Mom you don't look that old." "I know but grandma makes me feel old." "Fine."

"Logan where are we gonna live?" "I was thinking no better place to start a future right here we have a big back yard that blue swingset I mean we have everything here I want to have our future right here with the girl I love."

**NINE MONTHS LATER**

"It's a boy!" "Can we see him?" says Lola. "Uh, Mitchell come here. I want you to be the first to see the baby." "Why Logan?" "Because I don't have to give you a reason just come on."

"Hey Camile, I'm so proud of you." As he kisses her on the check. "So have you two decided on a name?" "yes, Malcolm." "Mitch would you like to hold him?" "Uh sure. Hi, little Malcolm I'm your uncle Mitch."

"Well why uncle Mitch?" asks Reese "Think, your name is Logan my name is Logan so it cuts down on the confusion." "Logan he has your nose." "And he has your eyes Quinn." "Logan we both have brown eyes." "Oh yeah right."

"Babe why are you crying?" Says Quinn. "I just wish my dad was here to see this I wish I could hear him tell me how proud he is of me." "Logie he sees you and I guarantee he's proud of you." "Quinn I think you're right but I'm more proud of you this is the proudest I've ever been of you."

"Thanks babe that means a lot. So can I be a stay at home mommy?" "Whatever you want Quinny.

"I've made a tough decision but I want to work from home." "Logan I thought you wanted to produce movies like your dad?" "I do but I want to write scripts and work from home." "What, babe I don't get it." "Neither do I Reese." Says Mitchell.

Logan takes Malcolm and holds him ""Malcolm I know you can't understand a word I'm saying but I'm making you and Quinn a promise. **You're only gonna be a kid for so long trust me the years are gonna fly by. My dad wasn't really there for me because he was always away on business but I've decided I'm going to be better than him. I'm gonna be a better father than he was to me and I'm gonna spend every moment I can with you and be there for you I know I was angry at my dad for not spending enough time with me as a child and I don't want that to happen with us. I'm going to work from home writing scripts while taking care of MY FAMILY and I promise you that little Malcolm daddy loves you."**

"What about me Logan?" "Quinn you know I love you!" "Are you sure that's what you want though Logan, to stay at home I mean we promised to support each other so whatever you want I just want you to be sure." ""I'm more sure than anything I want to be here for my son and hot wife!" "Logan stop your pushing my buttons."

"Is it working Quinn?" "Like a charm and I love you Logan Reese." "You too Quinn."

"Hey Reese I got to jet and tale care of some business. I'll call you guys later and if you ever need me to babysit let me know." 'will do Mitch."

As Logan Mitchell takes one last look at Quinn and Logan before heading out the door he pauses.

"What is it Logan?" Says Quinn.

"Nothing. It's just you guys look like the perfect family. And Reese, You'll make a good father don't worry. You're a lucky man Logan Reese you really are. I LOVE YOU BOTH AND CONGRADULATIONS."

"WE LOVE YOU TOO MITCHELL" Says Quinn.

As they go back to playing with little Malcolm and embracing in a soft klss, Mitchell walks down the hall as a tear escapes his eye.

**You know how they say life is a funny thing. Well it is, it's funny how love works, how friendships come about. I still love Quinn Pensky dearly as a friend and a little bit deeper. It'll take me some time to fall out of love with her but when I look at how in love those two are It makes the out of love process go faster and I couldn't be more happy for them. I know they say some people ARE JUST MEANT TO BE TOGETHER well I believe that. Even though Quinn Pensky wasn't my true love that's ok because there's someone out there for me who will love me and only me."**

"**I know I cant be the man for Quinn Pensky because Reese can love her in ways I can't and she can love him in ways she couldn't love me who knows MAYBE SOME PEOPLE ARE JUST DESTINED TO BE TOGETHER. But while I wait on my dreams to happen, I'll always have my friends and those memories to fall back on.**

**Camera then freezes on Mitchell from behind walking down the hallway.**

**ENDING CREDIT SONGS**

**Zoey 101 theme instrumental **

**HUMAN LEAUGE "HUMAN"**

**ED SHEERAN "THINKING OUT LOUD**

**Reason I chose these two because they have a n important significance to the story especially human so check these tracks out. **

**EVERYONE I AM PROUD OF THE WORK I'VE DONE ON THIS FAN FICTION STORY. PLEASE ANY ZOEY 101 OR BIG TIME RUSH FANS TWEET THIS STORY. COPY THE LINK AND TWEET IT. IF YOU HATE THE CURRENT NICKELODEON LIKE I DO PLEASE TWEET THIS DanWarp. FACEBOOK THIS STORY.**

**HONESTLY I WANT THIS MADE I BELIEVE THIS WOULD MAKE A GREAT REUNION FOR THE CAST OLD NICK FANS WILL LOVE THIS. SERIOUSLY NICK SHOULDVE HAD THIS IN MIND RIGHT AFTER ZOEY 101 ENDED. I WANTED TO COMBINE BOTH SHOWS BECAUSE WE NEVER GOT SEASON 5 AND I WONDERED WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF THESE SHOWS WERE COMBINED.**

**YOU PEOPLE MAY THINK I'M CRAZY SAYING 'NICK WONT MAKE THIS' TRUST ME IF ENOUGH PEOPLE PETITION OR START A RIOT OUTSIDE NICK ON SUNSET (JUST KIDDING BUT IT COULD HAPPEN) YOU ALL WOULD HELP BRING OLD NICKEODEON BACK! IF YOU WANT 2 AND A HALF HOURS OF QUALITY ENTERTINMENT VS. STUFF THAT ISNT FUNNY ANYMORE THAN DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT. **

**DON'T YOU ALL THINK IT'S TIME FOR A REUNION ANYWAYS. PLEASE HELP BRING NICKOLODEON BACK!**

**JASON HODGES**

**SOUTH HOLLAND, ILLINOIS 60473**

**Vegaslover94 on TWITTER**


End file.
